Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl
by RobDaZombie
Summary: All Chisame wants is a nice, normal life at school. Imagine her surprise when she finds out who her new teacher is... Complete!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own Magister Negi Magi of any of its characters. Same applies for every future chapter._

_(Updates: 11/01/07: Sorted out paragraphing)_

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by Rdz**

…

_**Chapter 1**_

(…♥…)

_**Thank you for using Electronic Diary V3.78!**_

_**Your Name is: Chisame Hasegawa**_

_**Your Password is: perfectionischiu**_

**Entry Login: 000497**

…

_Dear Diary,_

_It seems convenient that I'm using the train, since my mind is but a train of thoughts; why was I born, why am I here, what makes me… me? Okay… reading that first sentence made no sense to me whatsoever, but that's just the way I am. Part of me wants to keep quiet, whilst the other part wants to scream unholy hell just so the whole universe can recognise me. In a way I have sort of achieved both these goals… yet I also feel that I haven't accomplished a single thing in this nutshell called a life._

_Damn it! Why am I thinking like this?! It's too deep and twisted. I'm only a teenager after all. Whilst I'm pouring my heart and soul into this laptop, other people are playing Hello Kitty on the PS2. I should be having fun, not wonder what the meaning of life is._

_Most of my time I live in an all girls boarding school. Cruel fate has chosen me to be in a group full of the most insane, freaky acting girls on the planet (which planet I'm not yet sure). In fact I can hear some of them now, cheering away as if they were still on holiday._

_Changing the subject, I wonder if Takahata-sensei will be our teacher again? Not that I have a crush on him (cough, Asuna, cough) but he just seems like the only teacher… who is… well normal._

_Oh well it's not much further to go, so I better call it a day for now. I'll speak again._

_Chisame Hasegawa_

_(-log off-)_

…

The girl slumped back into her seat, seemingly defeated from her mental engagement. She slowly closed her laptop and decided to spend the rest of the journey staring blankly into the window, completely uninterested by the forever changing scenery.

Her name is Chisame Hasegawa; an intelligent young teenager who prefers the company of her computer rather than other people. Her hair is long and brown, preferring to have it tied in a ponytail fashion. Her brown eyes are concealed by large, circular spectacles worn over her face. Sometimes in the right light it was impossible to even see her eyes. Her personality suggests that she probably smiles only when she feels is absolutely necessary. She certainly wasn't the kind of girl to stand out in a crowd, and even if she did she would conceal herself as quickly as possible.

Completely oblivious to the now hypnotic scenery, she nearly failed to realise a small pair of footsteps, sounding their way to the empty seat next to hers.

"Is this seat taken?" The voice asked.

Snapping out of her thoughts, Chisame glanced over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of the new acquaintance. The voice didn't ring any bells. If it was one of her classmates they would of bounced on the seat without asking, followed by constantly harassing the poor girl with a barrage of rapid conversation. The reserved girl suddenly realised the voice belonged to a young boy, who from appearance, looked no older than ten or eleven.

Chisame nodded her head, allowing the boy to sit next to her. At this time she wished she had something to occupy her mind with. The scenery was becoming repetitive and she already packed her laptop away. Tightening her lips, she decided to look down on the floor. The only thought she repeated in her head was why a ten year old boy was on a train, with no family or guardians to look after him? Was he an orphan? A lost child?

Chisame decided to briefly look at the boy. As young boys go this one was rather small in size, just reaching the girl's shoulders in length. His hair and eye colour were an identical match to her own, and one could tell he didn't like getting his hair cut since it was all the way down to his neck. Giving him a unique appearance was his small glasses just resting comfortably on his nose, and from the looks of his outfit and huge backpack, one came to a conclusion that he was indeed foreign. Despite the humid condition, he wore a large beige overcoat… at least it looked like one, so the heat combined with his heavy clothing made him sweat profusely. Though she tried not to show any disrespect, Chisame couldn't help but turn the other way just to avoid that faint but noticeable smell the young boy seemed to possess.

Just what she wanted. A small stinky boy sitting next to her for the remainder of the trip.

(…♥…)

"…**next stop**… **Mahora Academy Central**…**"**

After what seemed like a forever lasting ten minutes, the number of school girls now outnumbered everyone else at least ten to one. Finally the train reached its final destination, slowing to an eventual standstill.

"My stop." Chisame spoke quietly, managing to peel herself from the seat. Noticing the boy was now fast asleep, she had to squeeze past him and his assortment of bags and luggage. There was a huge overflow of girls filling up every possible space, as they all ran recklessly outside to the train station. Chisame could never compete with the speed of most of the girls so she patiently waited until she was the last one to depart. As she was about to set off herself, Chisame took one last look at the boy. He must have been truly tired not to hear the screams and cheers all the girls were making. Taking an alternative route, she casually walked into the police station nearby.

(…♥…)

"Hello can I help you?" The female receptionist asked.

Chisame nodded, replying in a very confident manner. "I would like to report a lost boy, last seen on train 613D. He's eight to eleven years old, around five foot five in height and has long brown hair. He's also wearing a large beige coloured overcoat."

"Thank you. I'll alert my supervisors right away."

(…♥…)

"_Oneesan… _huh? Wh-what? Where am I…?"

Blinking his eyes awake, the young boy realised he was still on the now empty train. Fortunately the staff always paused for a break during this location, so he took control of this opportunity and ran as fast as his small legs could carry him, holding a map which folded out to be almost as big as he was.

"_Let's see…" _He thought, running and reading at the same time. _"According to this Mahora Academy should be straight ahead…"_

The boy paused for a second to gather his thoughts and confidence. Japan was unlike anything he ever laid his eyes on. Everywhere was so… modernised… like he was living in the future. The vast city was full of bright, multicoloured buildings, even the simple pleasures like road signs and pathways were drastically different. He was simply amazed.

Making sure no one was around, the boy quietly whispered under his breath, slowly drawing out a peculiar wooden staff out of his large bag.

Afterwards the boy continued his journey from before. Only this time he appeared to run a little faster…

(…♥…)

Just having made it to the academy, Chisame changed her sprint to a casual walk, striding her way to the corridors and stopping by the door to her classroom. _"Here we are, another year of my favourite class…" _she sighed.

Taking one final deep breath, Chisame pushed the door wide open, falling victim to a large bucket of water that dropped straight onto her head. Completely drenched, Chisame carefully lifted the bucket upwards, greeted by a chorus of laughter.

"Morning Chi-chan!" Two small girls giggled, no doubt they were the ones who set up this trap in the first place. Even a fool would realise the two of them were in fact twins; both the same size, both had pink hair and more annoyingly, both would always speak in unison,

"_Those twins will become the death of me…" _Chisame muttered, sitting down by her desk whilst rinsing the water out in her hair.

The whole classroom was now full of the female manic misfits Chisame knew and loathed. Everyone but her was chatting away, talking about what they did during the summer period amongst other things. For some reason the time spent waiting for the teacher took a little longer than usual.

"_Where's Takahata-sensei?" _Chisame mused, placing both hands on her face. _"He's always here on time…"_

Silence instantly filled the room when the sound of footsteps were heard. There was a mild surprise. Usually every year they would be taught by a middle aged man named Takamichi, a teacher Chisame held utmost respect for, mostly because of his ability to keep the class quiet. This time however, the teacher was a beautiful blonde woman in her early to mid-thirties. She let her long hair flow straight to her back, walking with the grace of a model. One thing that was undoubtedly noticeable was her impressively large bust-line. She got everyone's undivided and somewhat confused attention when she walked her way to the front desk. Her name is Shizuna, and judging from her posture it looked like she had an important announcement to make.

"Greetings everyone. Takahata-sensei will be tutoring some of the higher-end classes this year, so I would all like you to meet your new teacher… all the way from Wales!"

Everyone in the class quietly spoke to each other. This was certainly a bombshell of an event Shizuna had dropped on them. There was silence again as the door opened a second time.

A young boy gulped as everyone turned to face him. Chisame instantly recognised him as the 'lost child' back on the train… only this time the clothes he wore were significantly different from before. Looking incredibly smart, the boy was now wearing a dark green suit, complimented with a white shirt and red tie. He was now officially the centre of attention.

Chisame's emotional level geared from casual to 'what the hell'.

The boy cleared his throat as he joined side by side with Shizuna. The only place he wanted to look at right now was the desk directly below him. He started to shiver with fear until Shizuna gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

She whispered with words of reassurance to him. "It's okay… you can do this…"

The boy nodded, swallowing a large lump in his throat before looking up again. All those beautiful girls looking right at him with surprise. Blonde hair, orange hair, pink hair, pale skin, tanned skin, dark skin, face paint, earrings… each girl unique in their own incredible way. Then he noticed right at the back of the class was a girl with rounded glasses, staring at him with perhaps more curiosity then everyone else combined.

"_That girl…"_

Realising he was wasting more than enough time, the boy promptly cleared his throat before introducing himself.

"Ahem… I well, yes… good morning class! My name is Negi Springfield… and I will be your English instructor for the third semester."


	2. Chapter 2

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 2**_

(…♥…)

The classroom was a ghost town. Every pair of eyes were now locked onto a nervous young boy, each girl contemplating what to do next. Trying to retain his confidence, Negi managed to show a timid but positive attitude, managing to show a tiny smile. Despite his small and frail size, there was no way he was going to show any kind of imitation, even if the girls were older and taller than he was. It would be no surprise to him. He knew it might take months, sometimes years before he could earn the respect and admiration of the class.

In this case, it took nine seconds…

Without a second to lose the classroom ran chaotically towards the boy, screaming their hearts out to see who would be the first to greet him. Some were holding his hands and arms, whilst others showed no shyness by fully embracing the boy around the waste. Fortunately not all the girls were born with caffeine embedded inside of them. Some of them simply admired his presence from a distance, looking at him with a kind of hero worship.

Out of the whole room, only a handful of girls remained in their seats. Of course, Chisame was one of them. Of all the bizarre things that happened in her class, this one took the biscuit. Her, being taught by a boy who was younger than the students. The whole world has officially gone completely mad.

Chisame seethed as she clawed both hands on the end of her desk. _"This… this is unacceptable! Intolerable! Deplorable! Just when things couldn't get any stupider…"_

Although she was always a little on the grumpy side, Chisame rarely shows any kind of emotion, but this incident almost forced her to stand up and protest to her heart's content. However, someone already beat her to the punch…

An orange haired girl near the front row did exactly what Chisame wanted to do. "What the hell is going on?! This is a joke right?!" She shouted.

The protesting girl is named Asuna, and she always had a knack for speaking her mind.

The rest of the girls stopped in their tracks. Just as well since Negi needed some breathing space.

Shizuna took a stand. "Like I said Asuna, Takahata-sensei has other classes to teach. Besides, you will find Negi Springfield to be an exceptional tutor."

Asuna pointed to the boy and started to laugh. "Are you kidding me?! I mean… look at him!"

At this stage another girl took a stand, taking over Shizuna's role in defending the boy. Like Shizuna, she also had long blonde hair and a somewhat charming personality. She slammed her hand on Asuna's desk to amplify her point.

"Asuna-san…" She spoke with utmost confidence. Her name is Ayaka, the class representative who highly acclaims herself as the most sophisticated one of the group. "…if Shizuna says he is our teacher then he _is _our teacher. No point disliking someone straight away is there…?"

"_I'm sure I'll have plenty of time to dislike him later…" _Chisame muttered.

"…besides…" Ayaka continued, this time adding a more childish tone to her voice, "…you just miss your wickle crush Takahata-sensei."

Asuna turned red with rage. "Yeah?! Well at least I don't fall in love with little boys!"

"Say what?!"

"You heard me! You adore kindergarteners!"

"Hmph… least I don't screw old men for pension money!"

"WHAT?!?"

The whole class cheered as a battle royal developed between the blonde and the orange haired girl, both trying to strangle each other to the ground. Shizuna and Negi tried to control the class, whilst Chisame smacked her head on her desk. Looks like nothing was going to get accomplished this lesson…

(…♥…)

Negi slumped to the table, drained of energy. Inside the cafeteria he was occupied with Shizuna, Takamichi and a couple of other senior members, all eating exotic dishes of various meat and vegetables. Takamichi had the looks that could match any man in their thirties, although his real age could be older. He had short grey hair and unfashionable stubbles growing in different lengths from his chin. His face and physique was well chiselled, giving him a kind of rough but handsome look.

"…just give them time." Takamichi encouraged. "I'm sure they'll learn to adapt."

"They're just excited that's all." Shizuna added.

"No kidding." Negi smiled weakly, deciding to leave most of his food behind. His stomach wasn't well acquainted to such unique meals. "I think I'll get some fresh air. Thanks for your assistance Shizuna-san, Takamichi-san."

The two seniors simply nodded, watching the young boy depart from them.

"_Good luck Negi-kun." _Takamichi grinned to himself.

(…♥…)

**Entry Login: 000498**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well I can't say this day has gone off to a tremendous start. A little more than an hour ago and I have learnt the horrible truth; a ten year old boy is our new teacher. I guess I should have knew better then to cast him off as a lost child. After all this is Mahora Academy… the very place devoid of all normality._

_Asuna hit the nail on the head. Although she's just upset about that boy replacing Takahata-sensei, she's right… this is a joke. There is no way he can teach us. I felt like exploding in anger… I really did._

_I have calmed down a little now thanks to the ambience around me. The sun and the white clouds make for a pleasant day, and the sound of the fountain is soothing to say the least. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves as usual, like it was their last day on earth. Maybe I should join in the fun… but I've retained this image for so long… no it would just seem too weird for everyone. I have to focus on studying and the future that lies ahead of me._

_Well it looks like just another ten minutes to go, nothing much to do other than stare at the clouds. I'll report back later tonight._

_Chisame Hasegawa_

_(-log off-)_

…

(…♥…)

Feeling the need for fresh air, Negi Springfield walked outside, greeted by the tremendous authentic scenery around him. In a way Negi still felt like that lost child back on the train. As soon as his feet greeted the pavement, he knew he was on lost territory. Nervously he observed the carefree girls from a distance, each wearing rose coloured uniforms, with tartan skirts and long white socks he remembered back at class.

Locking his attention away from the other girls was Chisame, her emotionless attitude easily standing out from the rest. As always, her glasses made her eyes seem invisible. Chisame noticed the young teacher staring at her, but never gave him the honour of returning the look.

Negi hung his head low, but as he was about to feel sorry for himself, one of his students ambushed him.

"Hey Negi-sensei! Watcha doing?" A tall, long dark haired girl beamed. She introduced herself as Haruna, and judging from appearance she looked quite intelligent with those rectangular glasses she wore. However, Haruna radiated with ambition and excitement.

Another girl was standing next to her, a few metres apart. Her personality seemed a polar opposite compared to Haruna. She was in fact very quiet. The only sound coming from her was the drinking straw in her carton. Her name is Yue and she simply nodded at Negi.

"Um… not much…" Negi replied rather lamely.

The taller girl raised her voice a little. "Hey! Where did Nodoka go?" She said, turning her head in a left-right motion.

Yue, still fixated on her drink, simply pointed at a cluster of bushes which the third girl was hiding behind.

"Aw come on Nodoka-chan! Don't be shy!" Haruna chided, dragging the poor nervous girl by the collar.

To call Nodoka nervous would be somewhat of an understatement. Height-wise, Nodoka stood between Haruna and Yue's statue. Her navy blue hair concealed her eyes as well as most of her facial features.

The nervous girl's knees knocked into each other as she desperately tried to form a sentence. "Um… um, um I have to go! E-e-exuse me!"

Negi watched in amazement as the shy girl ran away into the school.

"Aw! Nodoka-chan! Come back!" Haruna called out, giving chase along with Yue.

Only five minutes outside and already the young teacher experienced a good portion of insanity. Nearly all the girls in his class had a puppy like excitement towards him… just like the two small girls grappling onto his legs.

"Hey Negi-kun!"

"Morning Negi-kun!"

They were the twins who played the prank on Chisame earlier. Although sweet natured and innocent on the outside, inside they were cunning and mischievous. Although Chisame was a good distance away, she could still hear what she labels as 'the annoying midgets'.

"_At last. The succubae found new prey…" _Chisame thought, a little relieved that she wasn't the target this time.

"Psst! Hey Negi-kun!" The twins whispered, detaching themselves from their teacher. "See that girl with glasses?" They asked, pointing at you-know-who.

Negi tilted his head. "What about her?"

"She has a major crush on you!"

Chisame lifted her head up slightly. _"…or not…"_

Before the twins could pester the poor boy, the class representative stepped in, gently placing her hands on the head of each twin. "Come now Fuuka-san, Fumika-san… it's Negi-sensei's first day here and you don't want him to feel insecure with your practical jokes right?"

"Uh… um no Ayaka-san." Fumika softly replied, an event surprising since everyone thought the twins were always up to no good. The other twin, Fuuka just pouted but eventually admitted defeat. All it took was a few words from Ayaka and already the two pink haired girls ran off in another direction.

Chisame's face turned even more sour than before. _"I don't know what's worse; them bothering me, or her protecting me."_

"Uh… thank you lincho-san." Negi said, with a small bow.

Ayaka's eyes turned into sparkling diamonds, holding her hands together like she was worshipping her teacher. _"Lincho-san… sigh, what a gentleman…"._

The school bell was heard, meaning the first break was all but over. It all happened so fast for the young teacher. The first lesson was a complete nightmare… and he thought the second one would be just as bad…

Still… with the kind words of Takamichi and Shizuna, Negi might be able to pull himself through the day…


	3. Chapter 3

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 3**_

(…♥…)

Without the aid of Shizuna, Negi faced a whole new level of difficulty. It took at least ten minutes to settle the class down, of which even then, they were still idly chatting to one another. Fortunately, class representative Ayaka stepped in a couple of times, eventually reducing the noise to a minimum.

During the first break, Shizuna issued Negi with the teacher's log; a thick book which contained all various school activities that took place and, more importantly, a detailed reference of each student in class. Quickly flipping the pages, Negi found an essential double page that contained small, rectangular pictures of each student, along with their names and which activities they participated in. The young teacher realised these joint pages were like gold dust to him.

"Okay class!" He spoke, trying to make his voice sound as loud as possible. "Since I'm the new teacher here, I've decided on a… erm… special type of lesson."

Though nobody could see, Chisame's eyes narrowed to slits. To her, the word 'special' could just about mean anything according to this class.

Negi continued, wondering if his choice of words were appropriate for the students. "I'd… I would like each of you to give me a short presentation about yourself… you know… what you like… what you dislike… hobbies… that kind of thing."

The ambience was not the kind he hoped for. Most were stone silent whilst a few whispered amongst themselves. The back of his neck was beginning to feel increasingly itchy, whilst the rest of him glowed a light shade of red, showing clear signs of embarrassment.

Luckily, Ayaka came to the rescue once again.

"Splendid idea Negi-sensei!" She clapped, clearly delighted with the idea. "If you would be so kind as to allow me the honour of going first…"

"Um… sure! Go right ahead." Negi replied, somewhat relieved.

"It will be my honour and privilege." Ayaka smiled.

"_Pass me the sick bucket." _Chisame groaned, slumping to her desk.

The class fell silent as they all listened to the blonde beauty, who spoke with amazing confidence. It was almost as if she wanted to dominate the class with her voice.

"Greetings ladies and, of course, dearest Negi-sensei. My name is Ayaka Yukihiro, the representative of this class, and by far, the most attractive. I specialise in many areas, but my chosen professions are equestrian and flower arrangement. I always study first and ask questions later… that's the Yukihiro way! Ha ha ha! Oh… I also have an attendance rating of one hundred percent… _and _I am never late for class… unlike **_some _**people…"

Ayaka quickly gazed in the direction of Asuna, who returned the look with an angry scowl. You could see the electricity blazing through each others eyes, like when a super hero stared down an old enemy.

"Thank you Ayaka-san. That was… longer than expected." Negi concluded.

"You are most welcome Negi-sensei." Ayaka bowed. She then cast another look at Asuna… this time grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "Hey! I knoooow… how about… Asuna goes next?"

"Okay good idea!" Negi agreed.

Asuna was gnashing her teeth, despising Ayaka's sudden manipulative strategy. As she stood up from her chair, a pleasant, petit ringing sound was heard. Negi didn't notice at first, but tied up on the sides of her long hair were a pair of golden bells tied together with red ribbon. Negi fingered around his book, pointing to Asuna's own photo. By looking closer, he realised the bell ribbons were not the only thing unique about her. She also has heterochromia, meaning one of her eyes were a different colour to the other. In this case, one eye is blue and the other greenish blue.

Asuna tilted her head slightly to one side, wondering why Negi was so focused on that book. She looked kind of cute when she was curious.

"Oh, um sorry Asuna-san. Ready when you are.."

The orange haired girl begun speaking. It was kind of humorous listening to her, considering Asuna would always speak aloud when she feels the need to butt in, yet in cases like this, she was all but nervous.

"Okay, well… I'm Asuna… and… and I'm not late all the time…(stupid Ayaka)… I'm a member of the art club… in which I paint… stuff… and… ah… I do… other… stuff… too…"

Ayaka placed a hand on her cheek, smiling at Asuna's misfortune. "Real smooth…"

"Shut up!"

"Uh, thanks Asuna-san." Negi replied, allowing Asuna to sit down again (which she did instantly).

Silence filled the room for only a few seconds this time. This time a girl seated next to Asuna decided to volunteer herself.

"Do me! Do me next!" She cried.

Everyone turned to face a long dark haired girl named Konoka, who made herself recognisable by happily waving her arm around. As well as being close friends with Asuna, Konoka is a sweet natured, kind hearted person, the sort of girl that doesn't have a bad bone in her body. Looking in his book once again, Negi found a lot of interesting facts about her, one of which she was the granddaughter of the school dean.

"Okay ready when you are Konoka-san!" Negi encouraged, almost starting to enjoy the fact that a few more girls were now willing to participate. Nodding, Konoka stood up and began talking to the class. She was certainly full of life.

"Hi! I'm Konoka Konoe, Asuna's roomy!" She placed a finger on her lips, wondering what to say next. "Um… things I do… well, I'm an honorary member of the library club along with Haruna, Nodoka and Yue…"

"Yeah! You tell them sister!" Haruna cheered from the back, raising the two fingered victory wave.

Chisame made a mental list to herself. _"First I'll kill Ayaka… then Haruna… then that boy…"_

Konoka giggled. "…I'm also a member of the fortune telling club which I also enjoy very much… and I guess my hobbies include reading, fortune telling and a little bit of cooking too!"

The pink blush on Negi's cheeks was clearly visible. _"Woah, she's cute."_

"Ahem! Thank you Konoka-san." He said, quickly regaining his normal posture.

(…♥…)

One by one the students introduced themselves. Some were over excited whilst others spoke in a quiet manner. One who seemed exceptionally quiet was a student named Zazie Rainyday, a coloured girl with cloudy white hair and a painted design shown on each eye. The way she spoke gave Negi the impression that she hadn't said a single word in months. Another interesting character was Chachamaru, who was in fact a robotic girl constructed to respond to numerous commands. Seated next to her is small girl called Evangeline, whose blonde hair flowed all the way to her legs. Her voice seemed dry and emotionless, giving Negi the idea she didn't have many friends.

There was one last girl left to participate. A certain girl who specialised in muttering to herself.

Chisame scrunched up her face, making it crystal clear there was no way in hell she wanted to do this. Reluctantly she pushed herself from the desk, standing like a statue. Her voice showed no signs of enthusiasm.

"Hello. My name is Chisame Hasegawa. My favourite subjects are Maths and English, and I am also good at computing."

Chisame sat down soon after finishing her five second introduction. Everyone curiously stared at her.

"Uh, that's it?" She finalised, crossing her arms to indicate the exclamation point.

Negi spoke before anyone else voiced their opinion. "Okay. Thank you Chisame-san. Thank you everyone… I hope over time I can be not just a good teacher, but a good friend as well. I know I cannot replace somebody like Takamichi-sensei, but I'm willing to try my very best. I'm sure all of you will try your hardest too."

Chisame looked up with a raised eyebrow, noticing the extra layer of confidence Negi just shown.

At last the classroom was now full of quiet girls, all eagerly listening to what the kid teacher has to say.

"Okay, sorry I took longer than expected, but I would like you all now to take out your text books, and begin from page one…"

(…♥…)

The first school day of the year is officially over. After his lessons, Negi was escorted around the academy by Shizuna, whilst most of his students were happily discussing about their new teacher in the girl's bathroom. Actually to merely call it a bathroom was a bit of an understatement. It was in fact more like a gigantic indoor hot springs, complete with a generous number of water basins and shower units. The overall display was made even more impressive with many exotic trees and other vegetation, giving the room added aestheticism. Each girl took advantage of the giant bath as the warm waters concealed their bodies.

"_Crap. Their breasts are much bigger than mine." _Chisame complained to herself. She was by the far end of the bath, not wanting to socialise as usual. Chisame carefully observed each girl, realising that most of them were far more… developed than she was. She was also mildly annoyed that 'Negi-sensei' was the favourite topic of the day. In fact it was the only topic of the day.

"…we all know Negi-sensei needs a more… motherly figure…" Ayaka said, continuing this now warped debate. "…someone that can look after him… care for him… provide for him…"

Haruna voiced in her opinion. "A motherly figure huh? … Oh I see what you mean… well… mine are clearly larger than yours!"

"Are you kidding me?! Mine are way bigger!"

"Nah-ah!"

"Yuh-hah!"

It only took a few minutes and already the topic changed from Negi to more personal things. Arms were flailing about and water was splashing everywhere. Even one girl decided to search for a tape measure inside her bag.

Chisame simply had enough. She departed from the bath hall and quietly readied herself so nobody would notice. Negi this. Negi that. The girl was sick of how the boy instantly rose to fame in just ten seconds of introducing himself. To her, teachers should be they key to unlocking the full potential of every student, not some sleazy object of affection.

She instantly froze along with her thoughts. Her room key.

Her eyes were almost as wide as her glasses. _"Oh God! My key's still in my room!"_

Finding the feeling back in her legs, her walking turned into a full scale sprint.

(…♥…)

"…as you can see, some girls are all into these 'Net-Idols' nowadays. Modern times I guess."

"Ha ha! Seems that way…" Negi laughed, replying to Shizuna. "Wow I've never seen so many posters in one room…"

As if on cue Chisame burst through the door, her chest rising with every deep breath she took. With her door wide open she expected the twins or some other mischievous girl to wreck havoc in her room. The one thing she didn't expect was Shizuna… and _him_.

"Ah Chisame-san." Shizuna greeted her. "We would have waited for you but since the door was unlocked we decided to walk in."

Ignoring the pleasantries, Chisame decided to be blunt and straight to the mark. "Why's _he _here?" She questioned, her voice now tinged with acid.

Shizuna cleared her throat before speaking. "Ah yes, I'm afraid we are short on space, so I'd thought it would be a good idea for you to share your room with Negi-sensei. Since you're always on your own this will be a great opportunity for you both."

Chisame's mouth became dry. Very dry.

Today… was going to be an exceptionally, painful long day.


	4. Chapter 4

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 4**_

(…♥…)

Her face resembled a thermometer reaching its boiling point. As quick as a flash she wielded a chainsaw with both hands, splitting Shizuna in a bloody mess. Afterwards she dropped the destructive weapon and proceeded to throttle every inch of life of the poor boy, showing no mercy despite his innocence. With the two corpses beneath her, Chisame laughed manically as lightning struck the darkness outside.

"Chisame-san, are you okay?" Shizuna asked.

Chisame shook her head, trying to erase the evil thoughts consuming her. "Huh? Oh um… I don't really want to… well… I…"

"Oh come now this a perfect chance for you to socialise." Shizuna interrupted, patting the girl on the head like she was a kitten.

"_Socialise…" _Chisame thought, repeating that little word in her mind. _"…like comparing who has the biggest rack, or playing farmyard snap with whack job Haruna and boy obsessed Ayaka."_

Now wasn't the time for sarcastic wit. She was on the spotlight, and right now she couldn't even form a simple sentence together. "Um… but… well… I got… I got laptop…"

"Laptops do not count as people." Shizuna stated the obvious. "Anyway I'll leave you two to get acquainted with one another. Oh and Chisame?"

"Yeah…"

"Try not to work too hard overnight. Our teacher needs his rest you know." Shizuna finished, giving the two of them a delightful eye smile before closing the door behind her.

As soon as the blonde teacher departed Chisame retained her cold nature. Her vision was now locked onto the new roommate. Negi tried looking at her eyes, a task made impossible from those glasses.

"Um, I don't mind sleeping on the couch." Negi stuttered, managing a weak smile.

"Well, that _was _the original intention." Chisame replied, making it very clear who was in charge.

Negi gulped. Staring at Chisame was like staring at one gigantic ice cube. One that showed no signs of melting.

(…♥…)

An hour passed by. Time slowed to a crawl.

Negi remained seated on the small couch in Chisame's room. Chisame was by her work desk, typing furiously away on her laptop. During this time neither of them uttered a single word, though only two words were going through Chisame's mind. _"Why me?"_

Fortunately Negi came prepared for such quiet situations. He had many books to read, some of which he borrowed from the school library. Unfortunately this grew tiresome for the boy, since he spent lots of time staring at text books anyway. Actually… there was still one book that peeked his interest. The one Shizuna gave to him.

Gingerly, he skimmed through until he met the double page filled with the student's photos. Finding a pen, he decided to doodle all over Asuna's face. The end result was a couple of devil horns sprouting out of her head and a patch over her right eye. He wrote the words 'Demon Child' on top of the modified girl . Negi couldn't help but giggle at his little creation, deciding to move onto another picture… Evangeline. He tapped the pen on his lips a few times, then drew a speech bubble next to her that said 'where's my soul?'. Negi let out a tiny squeak as his hand quickly stopped his mouth from bursting out loud.

"_Hehe! This is great!" _He thought, bringing back the kid humour most children had his age.

Next on the agenda was her roommate. Clicking his fingers, Negi found the perfect metaphor to describe the cold girl. After time Chisame's picture resembled a snowman complete with scarf, carrot and pipe. Above he wrote the words 'ZERO DEGREES'.

The young boy couldn't maintain his laughter any longer. Tears poured down his face as he made a series of grunting giggles and other disturbing noises.

This, undoubtedly cheesed the girl off.

"Okay what the hell is so funny…" She demanded, not loudly but enough to get the point across. Though Chisame was always grumpy she would never let anger take control of her, unlike Demon Child.

"Huh? Oh nothing! Nothing!" Negi replied waving both his hands.

"Is there something in my hair? There's something in my hair isn't there? _God why am I even having this conversation…"_

"No, nothing like that. It's just a really funny book I'm reading."

Chisame gave the boy a stern but non-threatening look. Sighing in defeat, she resumed to her original position by her computer.

After a quiet few minutes, Chisame started another conversation. This time her tone was less demanding.

"You know… there's always something I wanted to say to you… and now that we're alone in a single room… I just have to speak my inner feelings…"

"Chisame-san?" Negi replied, wondering why the girl was speaking more than she ever said in class. Even more unusual was the way she spoke. Her words were… soft… and quiet.

Chisame slowly took off her glasses, making her visible eyes more than a welcome sight. Pulling the chair back, she stood and walked up to Negi, kneeling next to him to meet eye contact. Numerous emotions were pouring through the boy's mind.

"_Is she trying to seduce me? Maybe it's bribery… a kiss in exchange for doing her homework… yes that could be it… no it can't be… why's my heart beating like this?!" _

Negi swallowed a large lump in his throat, embarrassment glowed all over his face. He wanted to pass out… yet… he also wanted to remain conscious, just to hear her confession.

Chisame's lips started to move again.

Negi, still shuddering, waited as long as he could.

Finally two words broke out.

"…you stink."

In 0.7 seconds Negi's temperature dropped from scorching hellfire to below freezing.

"Turn left and keep walking. Be sure to turn right once you reach the end of the corridor." Chisame ordered, her voice monotonic with every word. To make sure Negi got the message, a towel was thrown right into his face. She was subtle like that.

(…♥…)

**Entry Login: 000499**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's official. This has to be the worst day of my life. To have a boy teacher is one thing but to have him around in my own room every day of the week… hell… pure hell. I wish I could think of more things to say, but I'm completely lost for words. Can't a girl have her privacy? I just want to be free…_

(…♥…)

Chisame stopped typing, just realising the ambience surrounding her. She was alone. No boy teacher. The door was locked. Everything quiet.

Using her fingers, it looked as though she was working out some kind of calculation.

"_Right… the boy should be back fifteen… twenty… no seventeen minutes. Maybe eighteen. No definitely seventeen. Will that give me enough time…?"_

She looked at her wall mirror, looking deep into her own reflection. A broad smile stretched across its face.

"_Plenty of time…"_

For the few people that have entered Chisame's room (usually uninvited) they would easily notice the posters plastered on every wall. These posters all contained the picture of a happy young girl dressed in a variety of costumes and many cute poses. The girl is known as Chiu; the most popular female net idol in all of Japan. Therefore, Negi and Shizuna came to the conclusion that Chisame was a huge fan of Chiu… but those two couldn't be further from the truth…

Whizzing her finger on the touchpad, Chisame played an interesting mix of drum and bass, keeping it soft enough so only she could hear. Her smile evolved into a toothy grin. She promptly walked up to her wardrobe, opening it widely with both hands.

The array of clothing inside was nothing sort of extraordinary. Inside contained a bright yellow tank top, a red swimsuit that looked two sizes too small, a collection of multicoloured dresses and, possibly the most bizarre of all, a fluffy white bunny suit. Chisame pointed through all the available options. Her finger acted like a touch pad and the outfits resembled her computerised menu system.

"_Hmm… I think I'll go for… the polka dot pink dress." _She decided, instantly stripping the selected item off the hanger.

After a brief change of clothes, Chisame had undergone a massive transformation. Her new outfit was a completely different contrast from her usual school one, but even more surprising was the long purple wig and the contact lenses which changed her eyes from brown to green.

Logging onto a website she knew all too well, Chisame felt a powerful surge of electricity flow through her body. Even though no one was around, she still felt the need to speak to herself.

"Okay boys… come and get me! Chiu has arrived…"

(…♥…)

The male section of the bath hall was nothing more than a small square covered with water. Since this was an all girl school, the need for male bathrooms were only used by teachers and other members of staff.

Negi hated baths. Despite appearing intelligent and mature, he would always pout to himself when forced to be clean. Deciding that fifteen minutes was more than long enough, the young teacher dried off, got ready and proceeded back to Chisame's room. That was the original plan until he bumped into a group of his students…

"Hi Negi-sensei!"

"Hey Negi-kun!"

"Negi-san!"

Somehow that plan took a slightly different detour…

(…♥…)

Chisame dived into her live web journal. The topic was labelled 'My teacher is a perv' and as expected, there was hundreds of replies.

…

**Chiu**♥_Chiu is scared. Just a few hours ago Chiu caught her teacher staring down my cleavage. He even touched my hands and winked at me a couple of times. What should Chiu do?_

(to which some of the replies were…)

**DanDaChiuFan: **_What?! That's disgusting. For a teacher to even think that way is perverse. You should alert the police so they can dispose of that filthy pile of dog crap._

**justloggedinLOL: **_lol if a teecher loks at u lik that jus take it as a cmpliment LOL_

**rIcHaRdThEtUrD: **_wee! i wuv u chiu! ♥ x10000000_

**Lionheart: **_Hey check it out mom! I posted a message! Chiu 4ever!_

**STUD18: **_um yeah can we go back on topic guys (rolls eyes). anyway I think u should alert the police…_

**DanDaChiuFan: **_Hello? I just said that baka._

**STUD18: **_(sigh) you again Dan?_

**DanDaChiuFan: **_What's that supposed to mean?_

**STUD18: **_nvm. you are too brain dead to figure it out._

**DanDaChiuFan: **_You're probably as filthy minded as that teacher._

**STUD18: **_You're filthy minded full stop._

**justloggedinLOL: **_ROTFL U 2 NEED A LIFE ;-D_

**RoXaarsSoXaArs: **_CHIU RULZ!1!1!1!1!1!ELEVENTYHUNDRED!_

**MisterSputnik: **_I agree with justloggedin… use your attractiveness to get him to buy u chocolates and stuff. Also dan and stud are muppet tits_

**SUPAHUNK: **_C♥ H♥ I♥ U♥_

…

Chisame's grin was so wide it was almost frightening. She dramatically clenched her fingers, imagining the world was resting on the palm of her hand. "That's it slaves! Argue over me! Fight over me! Declare war over me… for I am Chiu! Queen of the virtual enigma that is the internet!"

To reward her internet fans, Chisame took dozens of photographs of herself in various poses before editing them in 'Photoshock', a program used to modify pictures any way possible.

"_Let's see…" _She thought, rubbing a finger and thumb on her chin. _"…I could do with a decent tan… done… right let's enlarge those puppies… oh yeah! Chiu baby, you are looking fine tonight!"_

(…♥…)

After what seemed like a tortuous day filled with annoying teachers and irritating students, Chisame finally relaxed backwards on her chair. For her, this daily activity was a means of release, and an emotional one at that. Her eyes were half closed thanks to the glaring screen from the laptop. She looked at the time on her stopwatch, finding out seventeen minutes have elapsed. Exactly what her calculations predicted.

"_He'll be back by now…" _She thought."…_better unlock the door…"_

She then realised the state of her room. Clothes of various sizes and outfits were scattered everywhere; her bed, the couch and the floor. _Especially _the floor.

Realising the young teacher would knock anytime soon, Chisame created multiple images of herself to clean up the room post haste. No it wasn't a ninja technique, she was just that damn fast. Less than thirty seconds later and the task at hand was completed.

The girl was now completely drained, physically and mentally. At that moment of quietness, something caught her eye; the opaque darkness behind the drawn curtain. Curious, Chisame looked at her stopwatch again, this time examining it carefully. Only then did she find out the time on the watch read seventeen minutes… and _three hours_.

"_Heh… guess I overdid it a little." _Chisame laughed nervously, but her moment of humour stopped abruptly.

Negi.

(…♥…)

Dressed in more casual clothing, Chisame ran around every hallway in pursuit of the young teacher. It was her responsibility, so if something happened to him then there was no doubt Shizuna would never forgive her.

"_This is bad." _She wondered, her mind swirling every bad thought possible. _"That runt better not have drowned. Oh come on Chisame, like he's going to drown in a shallow bath… ugh! Where the hell is he?"_

The bath halls were empty. The staff rooms were locked. Annoyed, the girl retraced her steps, deciding to take another path instead. Walking past many doors, she instantly stopped on hearing his voice. She hated his annoying, child like laughter, but in this case it was a huge relief. At least he was safe.

Chisame recognised the door instantly. It belonged to three members of the library club; Yue, Haruna and Nodoka. The door was a couple of inches open, just wide enough for Chisame to peek through without being noticed. It looked like a simple card game but they all seemed to have a great time with each other. Sighing, she walked back to her room, knowing full well Negi would be staying the night there instead.

"_Idiot. Got me worried for nothing."_

(…♥…)

Negi's watch read just a few minutes past eleven. Tiredness finally became a struggle so he decided to call it a night, bidding the library members farewell. Now standing by Chisame's door, the teacher swallowed a lump in his throat. No doubt Chisame was still asleep.

He knocked quietly three times, his guilt increasing with each knock.

Opening the door, Negi looked at Chisame in a way he had never seen her before. She still had her glasses, but this time the band on her hair was now released, allowing it to flow freely down to her back. She wore white buttoned pyjamas complete with various Pokémon designs, and covering her feet were red Charmander slippers.

Negi was quick to apologise. "Um, sorry Chisame-san. First Makie and the twins invited me to play dodge ball, then Akira showed me her pet fish, then…"

She was certain Negi was talking, but all Chisame heard was random, meaningless words. She simply nodded, and slept instantly in her bed again. As Negi walked in he noticed the couch was now complete with a white duvet and matching pillow, making the ideal comfort for any small boy.

"_Thanks Chisame-san." _He whispered, before locking the door, readying himself… and finally snuggling into the warmth.


	5. Chapter 5

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by Rdz**

…

_**Chapter 5**_

(…♥…)

**Entry Login: 000513**

_Dear Diary,_

_Chisame here, and this is me still not buying the fact that a child is teaching our class. It has been two long weeks since he arrived. As usual, a lot of weird things happened during that time. The moment they found out I shared my room with him, oh God did hell break out. Much to my annoyance, I am now the talk of the classroom. Apparently I'm his girlfriend according to most of the girls. As if._

_Everyday I tried speaking to Shizuna-sensei, saying this is a bad idea, but she keeps mentioning that word 'socialise'. Can't she understand I just want to be left on my own? I don't want any friends... or to put it more accurately… I don't want any friends that have to share a brain cell between them. Can't she take a hint?_

_Take Fei Kū for instance, the blonde haired Chinese girl. We had swimming lessons yesterday (Akira won, surprise surprise), but she forgot to bring her swimwear. Guess what? She only arrived in the swimming halls completely naked. Her excuse was 'but we always naked at bath hall' (in those exact words). Yes, but the bath hall and swimming are two completely different things. Weird, weird girl._

_It doesn't end there. One day I watched nearly every girl stare at the boy, all making it clear that they fancy him. This is wrong on two accounts. One; he's a boy and two; HE'S A BOY. Even that cyber woman Chichama… Chubacca… whatever the hell her name is looks interested in him. Hello? Robot? Completely devoid of any possible human emotion?_

_Well at least I can be thankful for one thing, that being he's not around at the moment, so I'm all by myself in my room… the way it should be. He's got some staff meeting which is no doubt very important to him (diaper changing I bet). Right, I've got ten more minutes to kill so I might as well browse some sites. I could check out the competition but there's really no point. I am the number one net idol and always will be!_

_See you next time, provided a survive another day of murderous torture._

_Chisame Hasegawa_

_(-log off-)_

(…♥…)

"After school sessions?" Negi replied, scratching his head.

Shizuna nodded, handing out a sheet of paper to the dumbfounded boy. "It's more of a pop-quiz than anything. Takahata-sensei usually helps out the lower end of class 3A every Friday, but he's busy tonight… so he's decided to give you the honour instead."

"But…why me?"

"Why not? You've proven time and time again to be an exceptional teacher Negi-kun. Besides you only have five to handle this time."

Negi started to relax. He knew Shizuna was right, this would prove a perfect opportunity to give his students the tutoring they deserved. "Alright, lets see who the lucky devils are."

His jaw nearly dropped to the ground when he found out who the names of the victims were. "What?! Ayaka, Haruna, Chisame, Nodoka and Chao?"

Then Shizuna coughed politely and brought Negi's attention to the _lower _end of the list.

"Oh."

At the end of the sheet were five names all familiar to the young teacher, especially the one at the very end, which was, as he expected, Asuna. When it came to intelligence Asuna would be best described as 'a sandwich short of a picnic', or as Ayaka would say 'thick as pig dung'. Her score next to her name easily reflected this.

With hardened resolve, Negi clenched a fist and stared straight into Shizuna's eyes.

"Okay… I'll do it."

(…♥…)

With the main lessons finished, the after school sessions would begin. Fortunately the group all showed up at once. As usual Asuna was the first to speak her mind.

"Wha…wha… where's Takahata-sensei?!" She demanded, pointing at a now shaking teacher.

"H-h-he's b-busy so I-I'm… um… taking over…" Negi replied, trailing off at his last few spoken words. Already Asuna had stripped him of his confidence completely.

Asuna pouted, crossing her arms as she looked at the floor. "Well isn't this just swell…"

It was always the same five girls that took part in the after school session. On the far left of the group is Asuna. Next to her is Fei Kū, a coloured, blonde Chinese girl who was exceptional in martial arts, as well as being quite loud. Two fluffy black spheres were tied of the sides of her hair. Although not one to give up, she had difficulty with understanding Japanese, so naturally English lessons were also more than a challenge for her.

Standing in the middle is a joyous girl called Makie. Her neck-length pink hair reminded Negi of one of the twins, though taller. She was mischievous, yet other times she had a quiet maturity about her. Makie's one and favourite activity is gymnastics. Whilst the rest of the girls wore school uniform, Makie was the odd one out, wearing a sporty looking white t-shirt and pink shorts.

To the right of Makie is Kaede, a dark haired girl who was by far the tallest of the group. Her hair is rounded at the top, leading to a thin ponytail that was usually tucked into her blazer. Almost all the time, Kaede's eyes were closed, so it was a surprise she didn't bump into everything. Though softly spoken, she seemed very high spirited and determined, a possible reason why she was a member of the walking club.

Finally, at the far left was Yue, one of the honorary library members. Her platted, navy blue hair gave her the impression of a majestic looking doll. She was very petit in size, reaching only to Kaede's waist in height, though if Yue had one unique characteristic, it would have to be her voice. It was so unbelievably monotone that nobody could tell if she is overjoyed or downright miserable. She always seemed to _look _downright miserable…

"Welcome to the mighty morphin' baka rangers." Yue introduced herself. "I'm baka blue."

"Baka black!" Kaede added.

Makie laughed nervously as she rubbed her neck. "Heh… baka pink!"

"Me yellow baka!" Fei Kū shouted.

The four girls stared all at the same time at Asuna. Asuna grumbled, now slouching by one of the desks.

"…ba'a 'range…" She half said.

Negi's face almost turned pale with shock. They even had a chorus complete with clapping and other unusual hand motions.

"Okay… that I did _not _expect…"

(…♥…)

With all the girls seated at the front, Negi promptly handed each one the test sheet. The sheet consisted of ten one point questions, where each girl would have to score at least six to succeed. Five or less would result in the student retaking another test, repeating their efforts until they pass.

"Is everyone ready?" Negi questioned, to which the baka rangers all cheered, "Yeah!" (except Asuna).

One minute passed.

Negi was just about to relax when a test sheet slammed on his desk.

"Woah! Yue? Already?" He gasped, laying his eyes on the already completed sheet. _"No wonder she gets low scores if she completes work this fast…"_

However, the boy teacher was delightfully surprised after he marked every question.

"Amazing! You scored nine! You pass with flying colours Yue! Uh… you are allowed to smile y'know…"

"I _am _smiling." Yue replied, though her face suggested otherwise.

As the navy haired girl left the classroom, Makie, Kaede and Fei Kū handed in their sheets.

"All done!" They replied in unison, but it didn't take too long before a frown appeared on Negi's forehead.

"Um, sorry guys. Kaede-san, Fei-san, you both got four. Makie-san… you scored three. Hey don't look down! As the old motto suggests… 'if at first you don't succeed try, try, try again!"

"Okay!" The three cheered, instantly warming up to Negi's encouragement.

"Um Negi-sensei, can you help me a little with this one?"

"Sure thing Makie-san! Ah yes the good old fashioned they, they're and their conundrum…"

As time passed, Negi glanced at the students. Despite being the lower end of the group there was this 'never give up' attitude that seemed to radiate the class. Unfortunately Asuna wasn't part of that group. A test sheet should have taken, at most, ten minutes to finish. After twenty minutes, Asuna was still halfway. One hand was placed on the side of her face, whilst her pen hand looked as though it took a life of its own, randomly poking the desk as well as the sheet.

"Asuna-san? Are you okay? Need help?" Negi asked.

Asuna spat back, staring fire into the boy. "I'm fine! Okay? Fine! Just fine!"

The Chinese girl giggled, covering her mouth to suppress laughing louder. "She just wants Hakka-Makka-Takka to help her!"

"Oh piss off!" Asuna spat again, this time with more authority. "Look here! See? I scored ten! Ten! Okay? Happy now?" The slammed sheet on Negi's desk which caused a small vibration.

It took Negi a full ten seconds to mark the work. "Um, Asuna?"

"What?"

"Just by writing 'ten' on the paper doesn't actually give you a ten… and the answer to question three is not 'Negi is a pompous englishman that sucks eggs'. What's more it should be '_who_ sucks eggs…'"

"_Figures…" _Asuna mumbled. _"He even corrects my insults."_

(…♥…)

Two statues were found in the bath hall, or in a more precise manner, they were Chisame Hasegawa and Zazie Rainyday. Even in quiet moments such as this, Chisame still found it impossible to relax, the reason being she was a girl virtually incapable of relaxing. Zazie's eyes were closed, allowing the warm waters to gently caress her.

Realising she was still wearing them, Chisame rubbed off the mist from her glasses. "So… Zazie-san… what do you think of the new teacher?" She asked, minus the added excitement the rest of the girls had.

There was no response.

"…_oh what's the point? It's like talking to a dead mime…"_

Ten minutes later Zazie dried herself off, donning her school uniform again. However, instead of leaving straight away she stopped halfway instead.

"Negi-sensei…" Zazie contemplated her thoughts, as if trying to find the perfect explanation to describe him. "At first… I thought it was not normal for a boy to be a teacher… … but Negi is an intelligent, caring person who is willing to do anything to help us. I therefore ask myself the question… what is normal?"

Chisame's mouth opened, but no words came out. For Zazie to speak with such wisdom, or to speak so confidently, or to speak _at all_… was nothing sort of amazing…

(…♥…)

"Hey great word Kaede-san, Fei-san, you both scored eight!"

The Chinese girl cheered, jumping a few times in the process. "Woohoo! It's thanks to you boy teacher!"

"Yes. Thanks for your help Negi-bozu." Kaede replied confidently, giving Negi a positive thumbs up.

"_Groan. Oh yes Negi is the best… bunch of suck ups." _Asuna muttered, still struggling on her second test sheet.

Now that Fei Kū and Kaede left, only Makie and Asuna remained. However it was not before long that the pink haired girl handed her sheet in. Makie was quite nervous, rocking her trainers as she waited. Negi didn't hesitate to mark the work, pleased that Makie made a lot of progress since her last effort.

"Not bad Makie-san. You scrapped by with a six."

Makie seemed disappointed that she didn't perform as well as the other three girls. However, she quickly turned her sour mood into a smile. "I'll promise to do better next time Negi-kun." She replied, playfully ruffling Negi's hair before leaving.

Three turned into two. The tension could be cut with a knife.

The sky began to darken as Asuna still refused to have any kind of help. She took and retook the test again and again but the highest she scored was a three.

"Asuna-san please. Let me help." Negi nearly begged, but the stubborn girl was having nothing of it. She had enough.

"I can't take anymore of this crap!" She huffed, turning over her desk in a furious rage. "You're not even half the teacher Takahata-sensei is."

Before Negi could reply, or even react the door slammed shut. With one hand Negi partially covered his face. Asuna's words had got to him. He blinked back a couple of tears. Although a teacher, he was still a young boy… a young boy who, deep down, is quite sensitive.

(…♥…)

Negi let out a light sigh as he knocked the door leading to Chisame's room. It was a case of 'out of the frying pan into the fire' or, in this case the freezer. Chisame greeted him in the usual way… that is she didn't greet him at all.

"Shoes off." She instructed, arms crossed.

(…♥…)

Tonight was just like every other night. Very few words were spoken and even breathing deeply was kept to a minimum. Eventually Chisame felt the need to speak, if only bide some time before going to sleep.

"How did the after school session go?" She asked.

Like Zazie earlier on, Negi was deep in thought, thinking it through before speaking. "Okay, better then expected thanks, though I wish Asuna-san put a little more effort into her work. She is… she is…well…"

Despite hating him, Chisame was always surprised at the way Negi could speak Japanese so fluently.

"She's dumb as fu… um fudge?" She corrected, realising she didn't want to fill a ten year old boy with such poisonous wording.

"No she _isn't_." Negi shot back, nearly shocked at his own voice. He carefully placed his reading book on the couch before resuming the argument. "It's just that she doesn't want to try. I realise I'm no Takamichi-sensei, but it's kind of stupid just to use that as an excuse."

Chisame watched from the corner of her eye as the young teacher resumed his reading material. "Well if she wants to give up then… then she should just give up." He added, quickly losing the passion in his speech.

"Sounds like you're the one giving up." Chisame countered, still staring at the screen.

"Huh?"

"I said it sounds like _you _are the one giving up."

Negi couldn't think of a single word in response. She was blunt but to the point.

She was right.

"Uh… um… I just need to… do stuff…" Negi said, twenty seconds later before exiting the door. He then entered again because he forgot his shoes…

For the first time in ages, a small smile curled up from Chisame's mouth. A natural smile.

(…♥…)

"Do you think it's a tumour?" Asuna asked Konoka, a little worried at her physique.

"No silly that's just a mole!" Konoka snickered. "Though it does look like an extra nipple…"

"Oh very funny."

At that very moment Negi burst through the door leading to Asuna's room, recklessly injuring his own shoulder in the process. Firmly in his right hand was a collection of test sheets, and in his left hand was a large English text book. He was just about to speak aloud when he realised the sight he saw was not meant for little boys, especially boys that strived to be English gentlemen. Whilst Konoka was safe wearing a lightly coloured dressing gown, Asuna wore nothing more than her underwear. Teddy bear underwear. With pink patterned hearts all over. Perhaps extra studying at night wasn't the best idea after all.

"Um I'll come back another day." Negi decided to say.

Not waiting for an answer, the teacher ran like a bat out of hell.


	6. Chapter 6

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 6**_

(…♥…)

Chisame looked high above the clouds, the sunlight gleaming off her glasses. It was the end of another afternoon and as usual Negi's class either ventured around the town or participated in their favourite activities. Chisame was sitting down on the grass in a very bored manner, her laptop almost sliding off her legs. This afternoon, Negi elected to clean up Chisame's room, a very odd request considering the room wasn't all that untidy to begin with. Maybe he was just trying to be helpful. As a precaution, Chisame thought it was wise to bring her laptop with her. If he found out Chisame is a net-idol… the consequences would be disastrous.

She gazed upon the view beyond the academy. Anybody would have found the scene breathtaking, but Chisame merely yawned, her only fascination being the screen in front of her.

"_He better not be snooping around my stuff." _She frowned to herself. _"I swear if I find anything important out of place or missing, then the dean will hear about it."_

(…♥…)

Cleaning Chisame's room took five minutes. Negi desperately tried to avoid spilling anything, lest the wrath of the cold one would strike him down. It was bad enough being chased through the streets at night by a topless banshee. However, cleaning her room wasn't part of the plan at all. It was merely a decoy, though the question was; what was Negi up to?

"_I don't trust her. Chisame's high grades seem almost… too high…" _He concluded, preparing what looked like a flask containing an mysterious looking liquid. _"She could be snooping at my answer books when I'm away… … well I'm going to make sure she doesn't!"_

With the flask in one hand and scroll in the other, Negi performed what had to be some kind of magical ritual. Whispering some unintelligible words he poured the contents into his hand. With force he slammed his palm straight to the floor. The results were impressive… yet unusual. A small, glowing green symbol appeared on the ground, followed by a miniature gust of white smoke. A few seconds later and the fog cleared and the symbol vanished. Negi was now not alone. Standing by his feet was a neon purple beetle no taller than Negi's index finger.

"_Yes! I did it! I summoned the Bikochu Beetle!" _He quietly cheered, almost surprised at his own success._ "This little guy can trace the smell of anything. Once it catches scent, it follows the target for twenty four hours, or until it finds a stronger scent. Once I see the beetle placed onto Chisame-san's clothes, then I know she's cheating!"_

Negi gently placed the newly summoned creature inside his bag. His task at hand is complete.

Or… so he thought…

(…♥…)

"Okay! Finished cleaning now!" Negi cheerfully said, performing the two fingered salute. All the girls were doing it, so he tried to 'get in touch with the youths in today's world'.

"Got the keys?" Chisame replied in her usual deadpan manner. As long as her room was locked she couldn't care about Negi's excitable personality.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure… oh wait! I left the key in your room…"

"What?!" Chisame shot back, her voice a little more demanding this time. "Well go and get them… I can't believe this is happening to me…"

"Oh Chisame-san…"

"What?"

"I was joking. I got the keys right here." Negi finished speaking, dangling the keys near to her face. "You really need to lighten up."

Chisame made no further comment, quickly snatching the keys from him. For her, talking to Negi and most other people was a waste of perfectly good energy. Negi didn't know whether to speak or just leave her alone, but fortunately he didn't make that choice since company arrived from the form of two short pink haired girls Fumika and Fuuka.

Chisame tightened her lips as more waves of stupidity formed in front of her. _"Oh brilliant. Pink haired midgets at twelve o'clock…"_

"Hey Negi-kun!" The twins chirped in unison.

"Oh, hey Fumika-san, Fuuka-san." Negi replied.

Fuuka and Fumika spoke again, this time one finished each other off in mid conversation.

"We were just wondering…"

"…since we had nothing to do…"

"…we could…"

"…give you a personal guided tour!" In which this part they both spoke together.

"Well I don't know. I mean Shizuna-sensei already showed me on my first day." Negi recollected.

Both the twin's heads hung low. "Does that mean…"

"…you're rejecting…"

"…our offer?"

"Well…" Negi pondered. "…I don't know…"

"Come on! It'll be fun!" The twins added, brightening up all of a sudden. Not waiting for a further comment Fuuka and Fumika escorted the young teacher, holding his hands like a mother would walk with her children. Negi's face was like a broken traffic light, never moving to amber or green…

"Erm, um see you later tonight Chisame-san." Negi managed to say before leaving.

"Mrm hmm." Chisame muttered, the translation either being 'goodbye' or 'whatever'.

(…♥…)

Chisame's room was empty, save for the single, strange looking beetle Negi summoned earlier. Unknown to anybody, the beetle found a small hole in Negi's rucksack. Of course it didn't hesitate to escape out of that confined area. In fact the beetle found enough space to crawl underneath the door and into the hallways. Observing the new territory, the beetle scurried around the walls and ceiling, eventually squeezing through another door. Through the door lead to a rather pretty pink room that belonged to a pink haired girl… and another pink haired girl. Twins, who at this stage were busy with a certain teacher.

The beetle bounced onto one of the soft beds. It remained motionless for a few seconds, before quickly producing a tiny white egg. In fact only a minute passed and already a dozen eggs appeared…

(…♥…)

The mischievous twins introduced the child teacher to a number of locations both interesting and exciting. Although Negi had already visited some of the places, it was a whole different atmosphere on a weekend. Seeing the places empty was one thing, but seeing them filled with many excited girls was something else. The first 'attraction' they visited was the Junior's Exclusive Gym, a massive indoor hall filled with numerous girls participating in various sports and exercises.

"Heya Negi-kun! What's up?" One of the classmates greeted him. Her name is Yuna Akashi, and she was mid-height with shoulder length dark hair. Like everyone in the gym she wore a red sports vest and shorts. It was obvious she is member of the basketball team, which she demonstrated by leaping in the air and scoring a smooth three pointer. Negi was amazed, but the twins having seen it all before grew bored, wanting to move to another areas.

Exploring the gym further, Negi watched another classmate called Ako Izumi, dribbling a softball in small circles before practicing a couple of bending shots. Her cyan hair was quite short, only managing to cover her ears in length. However, unlike most of the class, Ako acted rather timidly when she had a small audience, almost facing another direction completely. After a few more paces, Negi met Makie, baka pink. Just by looking at her, Negi noticed she was incredibly athletic and talented, her favourite workout involving a combination of twists and turns.

"Hey Negi-sensei! You're not checking me out are you?" Makie grinned with a playful wink.

Negi was in a daze. Wherever he looked, there was an attractive girl dancing, jogging or doing something that exerted a lot of stamina. Seductive examples were the cheerleader routine consisting of Madoka Kugimiya, Misa Kakizaki and Shiina Sakurako. Madoka's black hair was similar to Kaede's own, minus the ponytail, Misa had long flowing purple hair and Shiina's light brown hair was tied resulting in two petit ponytails. Negi didn't know them too well but concluded they all had an excitable personality.

Then there was the second floor of the gym, which had its own swimming centre. The fastest and most graceful swimmer in class is Akira, a girl who was quiet but filled with confidence. She simply greeted Negi with a warm smile and a nod. The blue swimsuit and the water soaking her slender long body and long dark hair instantly made Negi face the floor in shame, and the twins loved every second of it.

"Oh Negi-kuuun!" Fuuka playfully said, tugging the teacher's sleeve. "Bet you wanna check out the locker room!"

Negi's protest was in vain as a great white door swung widely open, steam escaping in every possible direction. Every girl inside all quickly retreated to their towels, with the exception of one who was happily talking until her face met Negi's. Out of every possible solution in the academy, it had to be the girl with orange hair with a personality as calm as a torrential inferno. The only object covering her lower modesty was a fluffy pink towel the size of a flannel.

It took nearly every girl in the gym to detach Asuna's hands from Negi's neck.

(…♥…)

Back outside, Negi witnessed many fascinating views and sceneries. Realising the trio have been sight seeing for more than a few hours, they decided to take a break at the outdoor cafeteria. A very pleasant, short dark haired girl named Satsuki Yotsuba was preparing all the food, ranging from simple to many exotic dishes. Chachamaru and Chao Lingshen, a pretty Chinese girl with dark platted hair, were serving the food in record times.

"Wow, I never imagined being served by a female android." Negi said, tucking into a strawberry cheesecake.

"Muh? Waff? Yub sayif subfid?" The twins replied together, clear that the two of them were not versed in the ways of dinner table manner. For such small girls, it was amazing how they could stuff so much dessert down their throat. This might have been okay for the teacher if he didn't have to pay the bill afterwards…

(…♥…)

The sky was now an immaculate contrast of orange and pink. Even late in the afternoon, today still felt like the beginning of a fresh new morning. Negi's mind was high up into the clouds, inhaling as much fresh air as he could. Despite the pranks and lies Fuuka and Fumika pulled on him, he had to admit, this was a really memorable day. Despite the adventure though, Negi's body refused to walk much further.

"Well… I guess… I guess it's time to call it a day." Negi decided. "It'll be evening soon so…"

"Wait! Don't go yet!" The younger twin pleaded, pulling the teacher by the sleeve. "There's still one more place left…"

(…♥…)

"Is the blindfold really necessary?"

"Just a little further. Hold on… …okay you can take it off now!"

"Wo… woah…"

Despite all the wondrous locations Negi visited, this was the sight to end them all. There, stood a colossus tree, its great bark twisted from the numerous roots that grew there. Nearly each branch was thick enough to stand on, much less hang from. On top, the tree was densely filled with a mixture of auburn and orange leaves. Whilst Negi was still deep in his fascination, the twins didn't waste a moment to climb upon this wondrous attraction, beckoning the teacher to follow them. The view was made even more spectacular when all three of them relaxed on the same branch.

"It's called the World Tree." Fumika explained, her eyes soaking into the beautiful scenery. Negi was lost for words completely. He was exhausted but couldn't be any more delighted.

Fuuka followed the conversation. "There's several legends about this tree… one says that if you tell someone you have a crush on that you like them, then that wish will come true."

"A crush huh?" Negi wondered, still starring into the distant view.

"Is there someone you really like sensei?" Fumika smiled, her voice sounded very innocent.

"Hmm…"

Negi's mind focused on a few different possibilities. The first was cheesecake… no that was stupid, and chances are the twins meant a person rather than an edible object. Girls then. There was his older sister he always looked up to, but to love a family member _that _way… again, Negi was way off mark. Asuna? **No**. No, no, no nooo. Konoka… she was cute. Kind too. Negi blushed even thinking about her, but quickly concluded that relationships between teachers and students was wrong.

"…uh, well I'm not sure really…" Negi decided to say. "Heh, maybe I'm just too young for all that…"

Before finishing his sentence Fuuka and Fumika already grabbed him, one arm for each girl. A pleasant warmth struck Negi from both his cheeks. The twins quickly released their lips, both quietly giggling to themselves. Then, one after the other they both spoke their little hearts out…

"**We love you Negi-kuuun!" **Fuuka called out, making sure her voice reached the clouds and beyond.

Fumika gently rested her head onto Negi's shoulder.

"You're the best teacher in the world Negi-kun."

(…♥…)

Evening finally appeared and the sky turned to darkness. The only sounds heard outside the academy were the crickets in the grass and the wind blowing a gentle breeze.

Most of the girls walked down the hallways, each of them making way to their respective bedrooms. The twins shared a secret giggle between them, clearly enjoying the fact that they spent the whole day with the teacher. As they approached their own door Fuuka reached for the handle…

A catastrophic wave of beetles exploded out of the door, all scampering for sweet freedom. There had to be hundreds of the little critters storming about. Naturally all the girls, especially the twins screamed their lungs out. Some managed to run outside whilst others were caught in the chaos. Thanks to their unique like snout, the beetles attached themselves to anything that smelled irregular. Unfortunately most girls wore perfume like a second skin. Problem. Major problem.

At that stage Negi instantly ran from Chisame's room to the hall, wondering what all the commotion was about. This was the same time Chisame walked out of the girl's lavatory.

Both their eyes bulged out of their skulls.

Not only were the beetles attached to every girl, but they were tearing segments of their clothes off too. Girls were running around in circles, arms flapping like birds. Screaming. Moaning. Pleading for help.

Without wasting a further second, Chisame made a mad dash towards her room, snatching Negi's arm in the process. Chisame then quickly found two bug spray cans inside her cupboard, and mercilessly squirted at anything that managed to crawl underneath her door. Fortunately for Negi, Chisame was well prepared for 'weird moments', so bug spray was more of a necessity for her.

"So… um… how was your day?" Negi stuttered, clearly embarrassed at his own calamity.

Chisame shouted back, still spraying the miniature pests. "Well it was just fine until five seconds ago... you know, the time where we were running away from those perverted bugs!"

Suddenly Asuna walked into the hallways along with Konoka. Of course both were wondering what the hell was going on. All the beetles instantly stopped in their tracks, picking up a new scent, or rather, many different stronger scents all belonging to a certain girl. Asuna was eating a grilled cheese burger. Beef. Cheddar cheese. Mayonnaise. Plus of course the extremely strong smelling onion rings as well.

Every single beetle leapt straight for the confused girl.

Her scream was so loud it could shake the very academy off the ground.

(…♥…)

Chisame's watch beeped at ten o'clock. Both student and teacher were wearing their pyjamas. They decided to call it a night when their door knocked rather loudly. Shrugging, Negi pulled the handle, and was instantly greeted by Shizuna… and two very tired looking girls.

"Sorry for calling you at such a late hour…" Shizuna apologised to both Chisame and Negi "…but Fuuka-san and Fumika-san have nowhere to stay since their room is still being fumigated from that incident…"

Negi lowered his head in shame, but dared not to say a word.

Before Chisame could protest, the twins, wearing only their dressing gowns, suddenly ran to Chisame's bed, sleeping as soon as they made contact on her pillow.

"Thanks for your help guys. I'm sure they really appreciate it." Shizuna finished, closing the door behind her.

Neither of them said a word. Slowly, they both turned to face the twins. When they slept, not even the forces of nature could shift them. Then, their heads turned to face Negi's bed, the couch with the bedcover on. Then… they faced each other.

"Um… I don't mind sleeping on the floor." Negi laughed nervously. "I have some old clothes I can use and…"

Not wasting a further second, Chisame grudgingly ploughed herself into the couch. To Negi's surprise she shifted herself all the way to one side.

"Get in." Chisame sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 7**_

(…♥…)

**Entry Login: 000514**

_Dear Diary,_

_Sorry I haven't been updating much recently. I just haven't had the time. Well I've never had the chance to do anything thanks to Huey, Louie and Screwy living with me. Just when my life couldn't get any worse, BAM! Along comes fate and whacks me over the head with a crowbar. I hate this place, I hate the teachers, I hate the twins and I hate everything else that breathes within a fifty mile radius from me._

_This is what I get for moaning to Shizuna-sensei every day. I'm guessing if I don't stop whining she will just invite more classmates over to my room just to test me. Yes that's it, I bet she's just testing me. She wants me to snap. Well let me tell you this… if I did snap then I would have been locked away for mass murder by now. I'm not joking. I would use my laptop if I had to. I would use it to bash the skulls of anyone who woke up thinking 'Hey I know! Let's piss off Chisame and watch her break down into a smouldering pile of mucus!'._

_Want to know how my week went? Really? Well it all began Monday morning…_

(…♥…)

Negi Springfield and a beautiful blonde haired girl stood staring at each other, both of them just a short distance away. The open field stretched infinitely across every direction. Negi instantly recognised the girl as her older sister. There was no way he could forget the elegant dress she wore, gracefully complemented with her bright, stunning smile. The wind gently shifted to the west, softly caressing her hair all over.

"…remember Negi-kun… be nice to girls…" She whispered, gently kissing his forehead.

"I promise oneesan…" Negi softly replied, trying to conceal the obvious blush formed over his face.

Negi's sister simply waved goodbye… slowly fading away each passing second.

"I promise…"

(…♥…)

Chisame's watch beeped continuously. It was time to get up and face another fresh new week. Most of the school girls would happily wake up since they enjoyed having Negi as their teacher. Chisame wasn't one of those happy ones. She groaned loudly in mid-consciousness, muttering to herself how her alter ego would take over the universe and destroy anyone stupid enough to appose her. With eyes still shut, Chisame struggled to get out of bed. It felt like there was a great weight on top of her.

She slowly opened her eyes, wondering why her brain refused to kick into first gear. Her vision steadily transformed from blurred to misty. A rounded face was merged into her own, finding a pair of lips pressed deeply into hers.

"Mmm… mmmm… oneesan… I promise…"

Chisame steadily closed her eyes, nearly drifting back to sleep. Whatever occurred, Chisame admitted it was a relaxing, sensual feeling.

Then reality struck like a rocket. Her eyes darted wide open again. If there was one solution to wake up a tired girl, it was to have a little boy make out on top of her. Disgusted, she shoved a now detached Negi off the bed, who plummeted rear first into the cold floor. Finally Chisame released some of her pent up anger. She felt it was only necessary after all the abuse she's been through.

"How… dare you." Chisame seethed through her teeth. Although her voice was nowhere near as loud as Asuna's, Chisame had that slight icy venom that crept out of her throat… enough for anyone to back away.

"Chisame-san? Wh-what happened?" A startled Negi gasped.

"As if you didn't know." Chisame snarled, getting out of the bed. "I let you share this room with me, I even let you sleep with me… and how do you repay the favour? By sticking your tongue down my throat! You know what… I'm reporting this to the dean. Let's see what he has to say about it…"

Shaking the cobwebs from his head, Negi suddenly realised what happened. Just about every night he would dream about his sister, and always ended up kissing the pillow… or in this case…

"_Oh no… I didn't… did I…?"_

"Chisame-san! Listen! I can explain!" Negi nearly begged.

Chisame's attitude changed into a cocky grin as she folded her arms together. "This should be good…"

Before Negi begun his defending speech, he heard the sound of not one but two alarm clocks going off at the same time. Unlike the modern age ones, they were both old fashioned, circular clocks with the massive brass bell on top. Then Negi and Chisame nearly forgot that they were not alone in this room.

The alarm clocks rung loudly together, the painful racket filling up Chisame's room in an instant. The vibration was even enough to shake them off their feet. Two seconds later and the twins sprung awake like a jack-in-a-box.

"**It's moooorniiiing!" **Fuuka screamed, way too excited for a Monday morning.

"**Morning time! Morning time!" **Fumika followed, now destroying Chisame's bed by manically jumping up and down on it.

The alarm clocks were still ringing…

"Hey it's Monday morning! Know what that means?" Fuuka asked herself, lifting a finger up in the air.

"Yeah!" Fumika answered eagerly. "It means… **it's time for our Monday morning pillow fiiiight!**"

Chisame and Negi sweat dropped as they watched the pink haired monsters bash each other relentlessly with fluffy white pillows. Feathers flew everywhere.

"Twins! Stop wrecking my room!" Chisame demanded, but all she got for her efforts was a double pillow slam on the sides of her head, causing her to collapse face first. With clenched fists, Chisame instantly rose up and recklessly chased the laughing twins past her room and into the class halls. Luckily Negi managed to stop the alarm clocks before they deafened him to no end.

However… little did Chisame realise… she forgot to close the door last night.

(…♥…)

With a twin in each hand, Chisame proceeded to the dean's office, who at this stage was probably going to get more than an earful. Not looking where she was going, Chisame collided into the class's former teacher Takamichi.

"Ahem, sorry sensei." She apologised, lowering her head. Unfortunately she loosened her grip at this stage, allowing the twins to wriggle out of her grasp and run away, still in their dressing gowns.

"Heh, no problem Chisame-san." Takamichi smiled. "Oh and nice Charizard slippers by the way."

"Actually they're _Charmander _slippers." The girl corrected. "You see Charizard is the evolved form of…"

Then she realised the position she was in. The corridor. Wearing Pokémon pyjamas. A large white feather sticking out of her hair. Now the main attraction of many laughing classmates.

"Wow! I never knew Chisame-chan wanted to be a Pokémon master!" Haruna sniggered.

"Looks like Ash has a rival!" Konoka giggled.

"Actually I quite like the water Pokémon." Akira softly added. "Especially Squirtle, Wartortle, Dewgong..."

Everyone stared at Akira.

"Um, forget I said anything…"

Chisame's fists crackled into lightning. It was amazing how she managed to take all of this without exploding fire everywhere. However, the pain didn't end there. A girl with wildly styled purple hair approached the cold one. Her name is Kazumi Asakura, and she is known as the paparazzi student of Mahora Academy. She approached Chisame in a cool and collected fashion, preferring to let her actions speak louder than words by showing Chisame her mobile phone. Or rather… it was the picture on her mobile phone.

What Chisame saw nearly caused her to vomit. The phone had an image of her and Negi… looking rather tongue tied…

"You should really consider locking the door at night." Kazumi slyly said. "Unless you buy me lunch for a month, this little baby will be posted on every email ad I know…"

Chisame hung her head even lower, now completely deflated of anger.

"Deal." She groaned.

(…♥…)

…_I tell you it was some sort of a miracle I escaped that day with my sanity… well whatever was left of it. I mean why on God's green earth would the twins need two alarm clocks?! Unbelievable, simply unbelievable._

_On Tuesday night the twins spoon fed our teacher with a bowl of yoghurt, like he can't feed himself. Unfortunately the yoghurt turned out to be three months past its sell by date. Now I have to nurse him in my spare time whilst simultaneously controlling the twins. I feel like the world's youngest nanny. Screw that, I feel like a mother trying to control my freakishly, mentally handicapped children._

_Then there was Wednesday. Despite being ill, he insisted it was his turn to do the shopping round, so I gave him a list of what I wanted. You see I like this drink called Chocolate Slurp, a milkshake that I always drink first thing in the morning. Helps me wake up, like caffeine. The idiot, somehow, misread what was on the list and ended up buying chocolate SYRUP instead. And I was stupid enough to drink the damn thing without reading the label. I began to feel the effects on Thursday morning…_

(…♥…)

There was a massive wave of disappointed groans when Shizuna entered the classroom, acting as the substitute role instead of a rather sick Negi Springfield. The twins scrunched their lips, feeling the guilt thanks to that disastrous dessert they fed him.

Sitting at the back was, as usual, Chisame. This time though she wasn't her usual quiet self. Drinking the concentrated syrup made her body begin to tremble. The sugar inside her was enough to fill an entire sack. One second she was paranoid, the next she was viciously spiteful. Every emotion inside of her seemed to have sparked in a very extreme way.

"Okay continuing where Negi-sensei left off… can anyone translate the top paragraph of page ninety four? How about… you Chisame-san?" Shizuna asked.

"**Piss off."** Chisame blared out. Everyone turned round to face her in shock. Even the more reserved students shifted their eyes in her direction.

"E…excuse me?!" Shizuna spoke with more authority. Never in her teaching career did she experience someone swearing so loudly. Especially someone like her.

"Excuuuse meeee?" Chisame repeated in a very childish way. She then bolted up from her chair, swaying her arms around like a spoilt toddler. "Yeah look at me everyone! I'm Shizuna! The teacher who commands respect just because I have two gigantic space hoppers glued to my chest!"

Ayaka decided to take a stand, since it was her right as class representative to do so. She too shot up, slamming both her hands on the desk. "Chisame-san! Apologise to the sensei at once!" She ordered.

Chisame decided to say nothing, choosing instead the option of throwing her text book at Ayaka, smacking her cleanly on the nose. Seconds later a massive fight broke out, with everyone placing bets on who would win, plus there was a whole load of cheering and shouting that followed throughout the next half an hour.

Asuna was the only one dumbfounded as she watched the chaos unfold. There was a fight, and for once she wasn't the centre of it.

(…♥…)

…_couldn't they see I needed medical assistance?! I should have been in hospital, not in detention! I mean oh yeah, I say that sort of crap all the time! Stupid Shizuna. Just because your breasts are the size of Mount Everest. Most people walk to class. Shizuna bounces her way there. Boing! Boing! Who's that? Oh it's just Shizuna seeking attention again. Cow. I hope one day they blow up in her face._

_Finally there was Friday… which is today actually. God how time flies when you live a life of insanity. Mind you what happened today was strictly my fault… but still…_

(…♥…)

Friday afternoon was always the time for swimming in the sports hall. With Negi still feeling under the weather, Shizuna had to look after the students again. Today's lesson was diving and a certain young girl named Satomi Hakase held everyone up because she refused to go into the water. Normally her black hair was tied up in two ponytails from the end of her neck, but this time all her hair was tucked into her white swimming cap. Her swimming costume was also plain white and her swim goggles were wide and thick. Despite being incredibly intelligent, she always had this annoying ability to use an scientific calculator to solve any kind of problem, no matter how great or small it was. In this case, it was how to dive.

"Let's see…" She spoke to herself, now standing on the edge of the diving board. "If the distance between me and the water, which is in fact equal to the diameter of five point sixteen metres squared, and the depth of the water is equal to the equation of…"

"Come on girl scientist! This taking forever!" Fei Kū complained, along with a few others. Thankfully she remembered her swimming suit today.

Annoyed, Chisame climbed up the ladder, walking to the board where Satomi was still figuring out some mathematical dilemma.

"Right so the square root becomes this figure… which means the diameter of this conclusion would be divided by threefold… yes, yes… but how do I solve this problem?" The genius wondered, calculator still in hand.

Without warning, Chisame's right hand violently shoved the poor girl off the board, watching as she screamed, flapping her arms in mid plummet.

"Problem solved." Chisame grinned.

(…♥…)

_Shizuna gave me another hour of detention! I couldn't believe it! If it wasn't for me we would all still be waiting for Professor Wheeto's daughter to find out the relativity of square over whogivesadamn._

_Well I should be grateful for one thing. At least the twin's room is cleared of bugs and fumigation… and the teacher is feeling a lot better now, so at least it looks like my entire weekend isn't ruined. Seems like things are back the way they were. Now my life is just moderately insane instead of completely insane. Fantastic. _

_I should probably get back inside now. It's pretty cold outside and he's probably wondering where I went. Okay, logging off now._

_Chisame Hasegawa_

_(-log off-)_

(…♥…)

Clutching her laptop like a part of her life, Chisame stared into the silence of the night sky. Fortunately, she had the World Tree all to herself. She sat on one of the many solid large trunks, thinking about the recent events that have occurred since that little boy entered her life, quite literally. With all the craziness since Negi arrived, it was times like this where Chisame appreciated the quiet side of life.

Looking in the distance, there was only a couple of girls who also enjoyed the gentle virtues of tonight. One of the girls is called Setsuna Sakurazaki, a kendo expert who wields a long blade like it was crafted from the air itself. At this moment Setsuna engaged herself in a peaceful meditation, listening only to the gentle breeze. Whereas most girls would tie their long hair at the back, Setsuna tied her dark hair to one side.

The other girl, Mana Tatsumiya is quite a mystery since she, like Chisame, rarely ever engages in any kind of conversation unless forced to. Her skin is tanned and her hair is dark, reaching down to her back in length. With great stealth, Mana performed numerous, threatening combat poses, though which style of fighting she preferred was unknown.

"_I can't believe I said that stuff to Shizuna-sensei." _She mused, kicking the air as she recalled her week of pure torture. _"Surprised I didn't get expelled."_

Taking one final look of the view, Chisame climbed down and proceeded to walk back inside. At least the weekend started tomorrow, so perhaps there was something for the girl to look forward to after all.

Hopefully…


	8. Chapter 8

"ABC" - Indicates speech.

"_ABC" - _Indicates thoughts and feelings.

"**ABC" - **Indicates shouting or major announcements.

"ABC" - Indicates spoken English.

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 8**_

(…♥…)

Saturday morning would be best described as a class slugfest. How Negi got involved in this predicament no one knows, but inside the gym was a battle between two groups. The game? Dodgeball. The teams? Bakas and Bookworms versus Team Wonderful. Of course, Ayaka and Asuna would be on opposite sides.

"So hang on, why is Yue the team leader again?" Asuna questioned, a little annoyed considering she was far more athletic than the short, monotonic one.

"Well…" Haruna began to summarise. "Technically speaking she is a baka _and _a bookworm, thus with these joint traits she is therefore the leader!"

"Hmph, fine… so why is Negi on our team then?" Asuna continued to bicker.

"Because he's sooo cute!" Makie chirped, squeezing the boy teacher from behind.

"Come on! While we're still young!" A member of Team Beautiful taunted. Her name is Misora Kasuga, a light red, short haired girl whose height and athleticism nearly matched Asuna's. Another interesting feature about her was the small gold cross hanging from her neck, and her natural ability to jump and run exceedingly well.

"We're ready! Bring it!" Asuna replied confidently. Although Asuna wasn't exactly the brightest spark in the class, when it came to sports, very few people could best her.

Ayaka flipped a coin and Asuna called tails. Unfortunately the result was heads, meaning Ayaka team's would be first to start things off. Ayaka's team consisted of Misora, Yuna, Akira, Mana, Setsuna and two girls that shared the same room as her, namely Chizuru Naba and Natsumi Murakami. Natsumi felt patronised being a member of Team Wonderful since she never could describe herself as attractive. She was quite small, and her blood orange hair was best described as unmanageable, plus she also had freckles all over her face as well.

Misora kicked things off with a tremendous bounding leap followed by an amazing throw of the ball…

"I get the feeling I'm out of place here…" Natsumi whispered to her roommate. Chizuru was without a doubt one of the most attractive girls in Negi's class. She is well known for her flowing long orange hair and her rather feminine figure.

"Oh that's just nonsense." Chizuru stated. "Remember that beauty is only skin deep… and besides, I'm sure you'll be very pretty when you get older…"

"Chizuru is out!" Asuna yelled triumphantly. Chizuru was so busy she forgot to notice the ball bouncing off her leg.

Ayaka sighed as she placed a hand on her face. "Can the rest of my team please concentrate?"

(…♥…)

To spend most of the Saturday morning in the library was indeed unusual for the over excitable girls of class 2A. Chisame of course was one of those rare exceptions. Wherever the class were, Chisame made sure she wasn't, and thus the library was her perfect haven. Even when wearing her own clothes, Chisame chose colours that made her stand out in the least possible way, that being a dark green t-shirt and navy blue jeans. Chisame was working away on some English project, but decided to relax a little after a few hours. She read a few novels from the shelves close to her, but after a while they proved to be tiresome and boring. Of course, there was but one thing that could entertain Chisame… or Chiu.

The only other girl present was Konoka since it was her turn to make sure all the books were stacked in the correct shelving order. She only had to work until the afternoon though.

"Hey Chisame-chan! How you doing?" Konoka greeted in her normal happy way.

"I'm fine." Chisame replied, eyes not moving away from the laptop.

"Oh, you sure? You seem awfully quiet…"

"_Well this is a library… _yes I'm fine thanks." Chisame assured.

"Well alright then!" Konoka chirped back, eye smiling at Chisame before resuming her regular duties.

Chisame's eyes shifted slightly, catching a glimpse of the dark haired girl before continuing her web surfing. _"Oh yeah sure… act all nice to me when you're by yourself, but don't think I didn't catch you laughing at me on Monday. You're all the same…" _She muttered to herself. _"You're… you're all the same…"_

Making sure the library girl was out of sight, Chisame secretly pulled out a large bottle of Extra Caffeine Cola from her rucksack. With her recent, calamitous life, all she needed was a sip of the fizzy stuff and she would be put right in an instant. This happiness of course, would be increased thanks to the usual support she received from her website.

At long last her regular lifestyle was beginning to mould back into shape.

"_Now this is what I call the sweet life." _The net idol grinned to herself. _"Over ten million users online, more than 250 billion hits, and also being recommended by dozens of girl magazines. Even the producers who publish 'Sweet Sixteen' and 'You Go Girl' want to interview me… but I won't give them that satisfaction. If they want me, they'll have to beg for me!"_

Browsing around the Chiu forum section was always her highlight of the day. Every minute a new topic was born, meaning more praise for the net idol. One particular thread that sparked Chisame's interest was by a girl with the login name 'SexayCheerleader888', titled 'spot trouble'. With a quick press of the touch pad, Chisame entered the thread.

…

_hi chiu! i got a major problem and i mean major! i gotta massive great zit on my cheek and i tried everything but i can't get rid of the thing. can you help? Thnx_

…

With a vicious grin on her face, Chisame proceeded to reply to the unfortunate girl.

…

_Hi SexayCheerleader888! I always find that smearing mayonnaise all over your face is the best way to solve your zit trouble. I should know, because I used to get lots of zits in my teen years (oh wait I still am a teen LOL) and mayonnaise always gets rid of them in an instant. Hope my advice helped!_

_Lots of love, Chiu _♥

_: - )_

…

As soon as she pressed the submit button, Chisame had to clutch her stomach, to prevent herself from bursting out in fits of laughter. A broad smile stretched across her face, wondering if someone out there was gullible enough to follow her blatantly false advice.

"Naughty Chisame-chan!" Konoka popped out of nowhere, causing Chisame to spurt cola all over the screen. "Did I catch you drinking in the library?" She added, playfully wagging a finger.

Chisame was too shocked to reply, still observing the scattered droplets all over the monitor.

"Um… I'll get some towels from the bathroom." Konoka decided, jogging her way to the spoken location.

Not wasting a second, Chisame grabbed a handkerchief from her pocket and furiously scrubbed away, breathing heavy sighs of relief when the task was finished. Unfortunately, this little annoying problem didn't dissolve as quickly as she hoped. Without thinking, Chisame carelessly knocked the bottle of cola over, straight into the keyboard section of the laptop. She could only watch as the contents flowed into the spaces of each and every key.

If there was a voodoo doll made to look like Chisame, then it must have been trampled to death by a horde of elephants by now.

"This is bad…" Chisame said aloud to herself. "Really… really bad."

(…♥…)

Leaving a confused Konoka behind, Chisame rushed back to her room and frantically tore her laptop in half, fiddling with all the wires and graphic cards to produce some kind of winning formulae. Although Chisame is advanced with countless programs, she lacked finesse when it came to the insides of any computer related hardware. Therefore the results were less than impressive. Despite her efforts she managed to only get the system working for five minutes before restarting itself in an uncontrollable loop. On top of that most of the keys failed to work, transforming the once perfect laptop into a fully blown mechanical nightmare.

Chisame nearly shouted at the top of her voice, banging her fists together on the work desk.

"I can't believe this is happening to me! First that boy, then the twins, then Shizuna… and now the Konoka and Coca Cola cooperation are giving me a hard time! This sucks SO much!"

She closed her eyes, allowing the rage to slowly pass through her teeth. _"Calm down Chisame… you can sort this mess out later… come on… think girl… you want to pass the time… and you need a computer…"_

Chisame engaged herself in a battle of wits, before remembering the one and obvious solution.

"Of course! The town's internet café!" She snapped her fingers. Like lightning, Chisame sprinted her way through the classroom halls.

(…♥…)

"**What do you mean it's closed down?!?" **Chisame screamed at the door sign. She even tried forcing her way open, despite the obvious fact it was locked shut. "You're really pushing my sanity to the limits today!" She added, pointing to the clouds in the sky.

Angry and frustrated, Chisame stomped her way around the town, frightening any small groups of children that happened to be in her way. Seeing a computer hardware store, she pressed herself into one of the larger display windows, hypnotised by many of the computers and laptops that were under the light. However, even the special offer deals were well above her price range.

Forgetting about the world around her, Chisame slowly sunk to her knees.

"_God look at me." _She whispered to herself. _"I haven't used a computer for ten minutes and already I'm losing it."_

Collapsing to the pavement Chisame failed to realise a pair of shadows looming over her. She looked up to see two very concerned looking classmates. Unlike Chisame they both wore extremely stylish clothing, including all the popular logos on their jackets and ridiculously overpriced trainers. They had to be the Mahora Cheerleaders.

"Chisame-chan?" Misa said, somewhat surprised to see a girl like her in broad daylight.

"You lost something?" Madoka asked, not sure whether to approach the net idol.

Chisame's head darted upwards. She groaned inwardly since she realised bumping into girls she knew was not at all rare in this part of the town district.

"Um… yeah!" She lied, scooping up a rather sticky object. "Oh wait! Here it is! I found my lucky… gum?!"

As she got up Chisame quickly changed the subject, something she was quite adept at doing. "Um… wasn't there supposed to be three of you?" She questioned.

"You mean Shiina? Oh she's inside, playing with her computer as usual." Misa answered, crossing her arms at the fact that one of their friends has reduced herself to socialising with a machine.

The loudest of heartbeats thumped through Chisame's chest. That mention of the 'C' word changed her body structure completely. Now her new objective was to run back to the academy and find Shiina. Misa and Madoka looked at each other in confusion as they watched Chisame leave in a blur. Never in one day has Chisame had so much exercise.

(…♥…)

Three very loud bangs on the door caused Shiina to jump out of her chair. The remaining cheerleader answered and came face to face with a very distressed looking girl.

"Um hey Chisame-chan." Shiina said nervously. "What… erm do you want?"

Chisame opened her mouth for a moment but no words were spoken. The possibility of this reason could have been that she felt ashamed for intruding Shiina, a girl she scarcely knew, just to use her own computer. Then again, it might be because Shiina's face was completely covered with mayonnaise. Reality struck Chisame. She would be in stitches if she didn't have such a disastrous day. Of course that would also mean that Shiina was, indeed a fan of the number one net idol.

"Sorry." Chisame asked, spacing out for a second. "Do you mind if I use your computer for a while? My laptop seems to be… crashing a lot."

"Well… okay." Shiina decided. "I'll just take you out of this site."

Chisame stared at the screen for a moment. Her own website. Shimmering on someone else's monitor. "No, no. Just, um… log out. Please."

"So you're a Chiu fan too?" Shiina asked as they swapped seats.

"Mmm-hmm." Chisame nodded, her fingers feeling familiar with the keyboard. "You could say that."

Shiina instinctively touched her cheek, completely forgetting about her 'facial makeover'. "Oh about my face. I don't do this all the time. It's just like… well… um…"

"Don't worry about it." Chisame shrugged, relaxing a little. She had to grit her teeth a couple of times since Shiina's computer was as slow as they came.

The ambience was quite awkward considering the two girls were as similar as black and white. Trying to retain her composure, Chisame attempted what she believed to be small talk. Sadly the results didn't go quite the way she hoped.

"So… what processor is it?" Chisame started.

"Oh… um… I don't use Word much." Shiina replied, missing the point completely.

"Graphics card?"

"What you mean like Yu-gi-oh or Pokémon trading cards? I don't really collect those."

"Um… yeah. Ram?"

"Oh I love ramen! Beef especially…"

"Speed?"

"Great film! Hard to make out the Japanese subtitles though."

…and then the computer froze.

"Crashed again." Shiina sighed, as if that was a regular thing. "It'll take an hour to restart everything."

Chisame's face faltered. "That long?"

"Yep, but then again what did you except for a 300mhz?"

"I… have to go." Chisame spoke quietly, making her way out of the door. Before she left, Chisame turned around to face Shiina, who was drumming her fingers, eagerly waiting to get back online. "Thanks… for… um… letting me stay."

Before Shiina could reply the door quickly closed. Although Shiina and Chisame were hardly on the same wavelength, there seemed to be some kind of… mutual respect that radiated between them.

(…♥…)

"_This is the worse day ever…"_

"…_what did I do to deserve this…?"_

"_Nothing… I did nothing to deserve this…"_

"_Listen to yourself."_

"_You sound pathetic."_

"_Stop feeling sorry for yourself."_

"_Yeah? But if I stop feeling sorry for myself… who will?"_

"_Why do I even care?"_

"_Why am I even here?"_

"_I hate this place…"_

The library, her room, outside town, back in the academy, Shiina's room and finally back into her room again. With all the locations she ventured, Chisame was simply exhausted. She let some of her stronger emotions extinguish. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't get her laptop back to its normal form. Losing the access to her beloved ego Chiu was one thing, but there was so many other reasons that, to be honest, made Chisame quiet upset.

Her games. She loved playing games. Role playing games calmed her mood, text adventurers for those sleepless nights and space shoot 'em ups for releasing stress. All her homework was on the laptop as well. Not only did she had to write everything again by hand, but she _loathed _writing by hand. Then again… these were not such major issues. Games were just idol distractions and she could redo her homework if there was no alternative.

But there was something else. Something even deeper than games, homework and becoming Chiu.

And that was simply being Chisame.

Her diary… was the very soul that glued Chisame together. She started her very first login at the age of twelve, and she typed out literally everything that was overflowing her mind. Dream boyfriends, how teachers sucked, all sorts of stuff. Her diary… was the best way of releasing her true self.

(…♥…)

A gentle tap on the door snapped Chisame out of her silent depression.

Reluctantly, Chisame forced her way forwards, unlocking and opening the door to reveal the very boy she despised from the beginning. How a boy could control a bunch of lunatics without becoming insane himself was quite maddening to figure out. His smile only made Chisame feel that much worse.

Negi seemed to be over excited when he told Chisame all the great things he did today, like winning dodge ball, having brunch with a dozen other classmates and even going to the karaoke was among his list of favourites. Chisame however wasn't even the slightest bit impressed and made no further effort to fake it. All she did was twitch her nose slightly, inhaling the aroma of 'Negi fragrance'.

"You know where the bath is." She said flatly.

(…♥…)

After cleaning himself as quickly as possible, Negi made his way back to Chisame's room. Negi knew Chisame seldom engages in social activity, but her body language suggested she looked a little more unorthodox than usual. Not knowing what to say, Negi knocked on the door again.

There was no answer.

Instinctively, Negi reached for the handle, startling himself when he found out the door was unlocked. Even more worrying… was the lack of a certain girl. On her desk was a small notepad which had the cover flipped over.

'_I will be back at eight - Chisame.' _

(…♥…)

The rest of the day passed by very slowly. Negi killed off some time by marking homework, but in the end he just couldn't properly concentrate. Every day Negi noticed his roommate show an increasing dislike for him, but this time she looked like an empty shell. Lost within herself.

The time showed nine o'clock and there was still no sign of Chisame.

Making sure not to panic, Negi briskly walked to every possible location. He searched high and low, but decided against telling other students what he was doing at this hour. As soon as he opened the entrance door, he was greeted by a chilling gust of wind. Braving the cold air, Negi continued his one man search party.

The whole process took longer than expected, but fortunately time proved to be the greater reward.

Negi found her… in a place he had least expected.

Sitting high above on her favourite place.

The World Tree.


	9. Chapter 9

_Author: Hi everyone. Thanks for all the feedback.. Unfortunately there are only a few more chapters before the story comes to a close. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I did writing it. Robdazombie._

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 9**_

(…♥…)

_I held you in my arms that night,_

_Part of me wanted to let go,_

_Yet part of me wanted to hold you forever._

_The second I caught you,_

_Something happened between us._

_Something crazy…_

…_yet something… _

…_delightful…_

…_but I ruined that moment didn't I?_

_I ruined it completely…_

(…♥…)

As time passed by the night grew darker and wind more unforgiving. Crouching against the bark of the great World Tree, Negi buried himself in his hands and cried with bursts of despair and confusion. His tears gracefully fell like sparkling waterfalls. As far as he was concerned he was all alone in the big dark world. Desperately he tried in vain to retain his composure, thinking it would be embarrassing if someone caught him unexpectedly.

Deep down inside of him, Negi knew he was still just a kid.

The wind howled as the cold air speared through him.

He could scarcely feel his own body.

He could hardly feel anything.

Only the tears that refused to subside.

(…♥…)

"Chisame-san!" Negi called out. "What are you doing here? It's past eight o'clock."

Gritting her teeth, Chisame nonetheless looked at her watch. Negi was of course right, but Chisame showed no display of emotion. She was still lightly dressed in her t-shirt and jeans, still trying to fix her laptop like it was the only thing that mattered to her. The weather caused her to tremble constantly, but with her relentless determination, not even a meteor shower was going to phase the student.

"Chisame-san…" Negi shivered. "It's… it's getting cold outside. Please come down. Please? It's really… really cold."

Still… no response, although it looked obvious that Negi's harassment of words made Chisame more and more frustrated. Negi swallowed hard. If there was one thing he hated, it was raising his own voice.

"**Chisame. As a teacher I am ordering you to come down at once."**

"Alright! Keep your hair on!" Chisame finally gave up, but not before attacking him with words of her own. "You know… ever since you set foot on that train… my life… oh you know what? Forget it. You are… you are just another… oh whatever… you wouldn't understand."

The second she stood up, Chisame completely missed her footing. Whimpering, she desperately tried to maintain her balance. The drop between her and the ground was very steep.

"Chisame-san! Be careful!" Negi gulped, but speaking to her seemed to of had the complete opposite effect.

Chisame stumbled over backwards, screaming, still grasping her laptop. She shut her eyes tightly and braced herself for the fierce, inevitable impact…

…but that never happened…

One eye opened, followed by the other.

She could see the gasp of air forced out of her mouth.

"_Am I… am I floating…?"_

Scarcely believing her eyes, Chisame found herself descending ever so slowly… eventually into the waiting arms of the boy teacher. Although Chisame surpassed him in height, Negi managed to carry her like she was just a feather. One of his arms supported the back of her body whilst the other supported her legs.

All recent events… everything Chisame had been through seemed to be lost in the past. It was the sort of moment that dispelled all purposes of reasoning.

Realising her saviour, Chisame slowly tilted her head, turning to face him with the most surprised expression her eyes ever made. Her breathing reduced to silent whispers, yet her heart echoed with a tremendous rhythmic beat. She blushed furiously from her cheeks to her ears. This… incredible warmth seemed to had nullified the bitter cold weather completely.

Even for a child, Negi had mirrored Chisame's reaction in every way imaginable. Despite being out of harms way he just didn't let her go. For a boy barely ten years of age, he felt emotions he never even knew existed.

Their eyes were lost in the moment. A moment that was somewhat crazy… yet delightful…

…but just then…

…something disastrous happened. Truly disastrous. The wind breezed past Negi's face, causing his nose to wriggle slightly. Without warning he emitted a thunderous sneeze.

Negi Springfield certainly had some… unusual talents. He could run at triple his own speed and possessed the ability to summon clothes-shredding beetles. However this third trait was more of a curse than anything. A regular sneeze was just that, but a Negi-sized sneeze violently forced Chisame to fly backwards into the World Tree. Her t-shirt completely disintegrated into mere thread, but the most agonising sight was her beloved laptop… shattered to a point beyond repair.

Acting on reflexes, Negi quickly took a giant leap back, then watched Chisame in utmost shock. Against the tree, Chisame looked like a broken doll, with only her bra concealing her chest. Her body had transformed into a frosty blue colour. She was covered in many sizable bruises. One noticeable mark was show on her left arm, showing shades of purple and black.

As if waiting for an ambush, Negi trod ever so slowly towards her. Now within breathing distance, he reached out an arm, looking to seek comfort from the distressed girl.

Her face shot upwards in disgust. Her glasses were completely covered in mist. Her crimson face showed indescribable anger.

Nothing could brace Negi for what followed afterwards. Chisame quickly scrambled to her feet… and screamed as loud as the back of her hand which smacked hard across Negi's face. Chisame used so much force she could still feel the recoiling effect as each finger took a life of its own.

Not wanting to linger a second longer, Chisame ran back inside.

She ran as fast as the wind could carry her.

(…♥…)

"God bless you child."

"God bless you too."

An old, homeless man smiled warmly as he pocketed his newly acquired yen coins the girl gave to him. Braving the cold he wrapped several layers of thin blankets around himself.

"_Aaah… If only God could create more kind hearted children like her." _He sighed, preparing himself for a night's sleep.

Konoka tightly wrapped her white denim jacket to prevent the breeze coming in. Her selected clothing for tonight was a bright thin red jumper underneath, with black jeans and fashionable trainers. The town was empty, save for a couple of people finishing off their late hour shifts.

"_Oh dear look at the time." _She whispered to herself. _"I wish grandpa would slow down with these blind dates. That last guy I went out with almost looked as old as my dad!"_

Konoka concluded that his grandpa would try to hitch her up with older men because they were more mature and had that extra experience in the real world. Even so, Konoka would still love to be with somebody younger, rather than to visit them in a pensioner house.

Realising the date finished much later than expected, Konoka quickened her pace, making her way towards the great entrance of the academy. Just as she was about to set foot, however, she heard the vacant sounds of crying echoing throughout the night. Allowing emotions to get the better of her, Konoka tried to locate the source. Fortunately for her the first location she ventured to was the World Tree.

"Is… is someone there?" Konoka softly asked. Not knowing whether it was a stranger or someone she knew, Konoka gambled her curiosity and boldly walked up to meet this person.

Her eyes widened with shock.

(…♥…)

"Takahata-sensei… I have… um I have a confession to make…"

Asuna stared long and hard, concentrating on the reflection shown on the mirror. She wore sky blue pyjamas and the bell ribbons were now untied, allowing the full length of her orange hair to flow gracefully down her back. Even though she was by herself, Asuna could still feel the close presence of her former teacher standing right in front of her, waiting for an answer.

"You see… we've known each other for quite some time, right? Well eight years, nine months, four weeks and two days to be exact… but… well the thing is… I…I…"

Her final words were like leading a mouse through a labyrinth.

"I l… la… lo… leh… ugh! I can't do it." She gasped, emitting out a defeated sigh. "Geez, how am I going to do this if I can't even fess up to my own reflection?"

"Asuna-chan!" Konoka gasped, dramatically opening the door.

"Konoka? What's wrong?" Asuna replied, still looking at the mirror but curious at the tone of her roommate's voice.

"Something happened between Chisame-chan and Negi-sensei."

"So?"

"So… he's staying with us until things settle down."

On hearing those last words, Asuna scrunched her face as tightly as possible. Over the past few weeks Negi and Asuna haven't exactly been on good terms with one another. She clenched a fist as she heard the pathetic breathing noises Negi produced.

"Oh come on! Just because you two got into an itsy bitsy argument… why can't you grow a spine for…"

The second Asuna spun round to face the child, every drop of anger she had… vanished. Konoka carried him in a way a soldier would assist a wounded comrade. Below his eyes were still stained with tears and his left cheek swelled like a red balloon. To makes things worse Negi was shivering all over, and it looked like he was going to faint at any second.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU?!" Asuna shouted, not caring if she woke up the roommates next door. Negi nearly took a step back in surprise. He never expected to see Asuna so emotionally worried about _anyone_… least of all him.

"Me an… Ch…ah…sa… … goh… 'n na fiiie." Negi barely replied. His face throbbed with agony every time he opened his jaw.

Asuna gently placed her hands on Negi's face, still horrified at what has happened to him. "Well what are you standing around for Konoka?! Get the first aid box and some blankets."

"Right." Konoka nodded. "Hang on… where are you going?"

"Chisame's room." Asuna replied, not properly thinking of the outcome herself.

A hand suddenly grasped the tomboy's shoulder. "N-no… plea… don…" Negi pleaded.

Asuna turned her face sideways, her green eye facing the concerned child.

"Let me do this." She finalised. "It's the least I can do."

Negi could only watch as Asuna closed the door behind her.

"Ah na-sa…"

(…♥…)

_You held me in your arms that night,_

_Part of me hoped to fall,_

_Yet part of me hoped to be held forever._

_The second you caught me,_

_Something happened between us._

_But you ruined everything._

_You ruined me completely._

_I hate you._

_I hate you forever._

(…♥…)

"Chisame! Open the door now!" Asuna shouted, bashing the front of the door.

Chisame complied, pulling the handle so swiftly that she nearly sent Asuna face first into the ground. It looked as though Chisame had gone through every possible emotion imaginable. Still stunned with silence, Asuna briefly looked inside Chisame's room.

It was a complete and utter wreck. Her school equipment was lodged against the far corner and the bed mattress was placed in the very centre. Anything else movable had been displayed in a rather inelegant fashion also.

"So… is he with you now?" Chisame spoke under her breath. Not waiting for a reply, Chisame threw all of Negi's belongings into the hallway before slamming the door.

Asuna opened her mouth, but Chisame's altered personality and appearance rendered her speechless.

(…♥…)

"Stay still sensei. This will only sting a little." Konoka gently said, dapping an ice cold flannel on Negi's cheek.

"Ooo… tha… reary cole…" Negi shivered, earning a sympathetic smile from the dark haired girl.

Asuna became the centre of attention the second she entered her room again.

"Asuna-chan…" Konoka spoke. "How did it…?"

"Not exactly the way I hoped." Asuna quickly replied. She noticed Negi's face become magnetised when he saw his rucksack. "But at least she gave him his stuff back."

"My s'dub." Negi gasped.

Asuna half smiled, somewhat glad that she could help Negi in a tiny way at least. "Now it's just the problem of where Negi can sleep."

"Ah… I don' mie slea-in on tha cou…" Negi replied, inwardly smiling to himself knowing that some time ago he said the exact same words when he was in Chisame's room.

"No… no I'll sleep on the couch." Asuna decided. "I've got an early shift tomorrow so it'll be easier for me to wake up."

Negi looked intently towards Asuna. _"Asuna-san works Sunday mornings?"_

"Negi you're taking the top bunk." The tomboy concluded. "Just… um don't try and mess it up or something."

Normally it was a child's wildest dream to go on the top bunk, but Negi's face turned pale the minute he looked upwards.

"Asuna-chan… I think he's afraid of heights." Konoka replied. Negi nodded sheepishly.

"Ah geez c'mon…" Asuna sagged her shoulders. "All right fine. I'll sleep on the couch, Konoka will sleep on the top bunk and Negi will take the bottom bunk 'kay?"

"Sounds good to me." Konoka smiled.

"Then it's settled." Asuna yawned. "Now let's go to sleep already."

Without a moment to lose everyone got ready in their own comfort.

(…♥…)

…

…

…

…

…

"_Asuna-san looks really pretty with her hair down…"_

…

…

…

…

…

"_Reminds me of oneesan…"_

…

…

…

…

…

_(sniffle)… "I want my oneesan…"_

…

…

…

…

…

(…♥…)

Konoka's lips trembled.

Although her eyes refused to stay open, she just couldn't ignore the muffled crying of the teacher below her. Although asleep, Negi was going through the motions and found it very difficult to remain still. Mustering every ounce of strength, the dark haired girl, elegantly wearing her light pink dressing gown, climbed down the stairs and slowly crawled into the lower bunk, being extra cautious not to wake up the young boy. She gently snuggled herself onto his shoulder.

"Shhh… it' s okay sensei…"

Konoka's words were barely whispers.

"You must have had a really tough night… … you know… last night was kind of weird for me too… though I'm not really complaining… … you see my grandpa keeps setting me up on these _o-miais_. They are sort of like blind dates which may lead to marriage later on. I know he means well… but I wish he would wait until I'm older… or at least find me someone who's not double my own age…

… he says stuff like 'older men are more mature' but… I think he is wrong. I mean I love my grandpa to bits… but… I don't think maturity simply comes from becoming older. I think maturity just happens… no matter how old we are…

…I met this really nice old man on my way back… I couldn't just walk by and ignore him so I gave him some money… I know it's wrong to approach strangers… but he looked so alone… … I hope he's okay…

…(sigh) grandpa has set me up for another _o-miai_ next week… … sometimes I wish grandpa would set me up with someone my age… maybe a few years older or younger… I don't mind really…

…you know… … actually I wouldn't mind if that someone… maybe… …was… …you…"

Konoka's words drifted away. From her soothing voice, Negi returned to a quiet slumber, sleeping like an angel.

Konoka slowly closed her eyes. She melted herself on the pillow, sharing the bed sheets with her teacher.

"Good night sensei…"


	10. Chapter 10

"ABC"_ - Indicates speech._

"_ABC" - Indicates thoughts and feelings._

"**ABC"_ - _**_Indicates shouting or major announcements._

"ABC" _- Indicates spoken English._

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 10**_

(…♥…)

The sun peeking above the horizon was the makings of a beautiful Sunday morning. The sky was painted in contrasts of pink and orange, and the birds in the trees sung joyously together. For one girl however, she didn't have the luxury for such idle distractions. She had a paper round to be getting on with.

Her long dextrous legs sprinted all around the town, making sure the rolled up newspapers matched the correct addresses from each letterbox. From experience, Asuna knew every route from back to front, and her delivery success was always perfect.

The athletic girl dressed herself exactly the same way every morning. She wore a thick red tracksuit with a hooded top, making her hands and face the only visible features. Strapped across from shoulder to back was her large brown newspaper sack, with the weight of it slowly decreasing with each successful delivery. Whereas most delivery boys and girls rode a bicycle or a scooter, she simply enjoyed her legs kicking the pavement with every stride she took. Actually the real reason was she didn't know how to ride either of them, but decided she needed the extra exercise anyway.

With relief, the girl let out a lingering gasp as soon as the paper dropped inside the final house.

(…♥…)

The shop door swung widely open.

The ringing sounds from her bell ribbons caused the shopkeeper's head to rise. He was in his late twenties, medium build and had thick long black hair that resulted in a ponytail on the end. The shop was essentially his life, devoting himself to make the customers satisfied.

"Asuna-chan! Finished already?" He asked, genuinely surprised.

"Yep… all… done." Asuna replied between breaths.

As the shopkeeper was about to open the till to hand over Asuna's wages, his phone rang. "Hello…? Oh hi… …your son can't make it? Well… yeah… okay… no, it's no problem. Thanks for letting me know."

He placed the phone down, looking at the pile of papers yet to be delivered. Though he was very understanding, he couldn't conceal the disappointed look on his face.

"No problem! I'll sort this lot out!" Asuna grinned, showing a thumbs up. Already she had her rucksack filled with a fresh batch of papers.

"Wait are you sure?"

The shopkeeper simply couldn't believe anyone could ever be so generous.

"Sure I'm sure! See ya later!" Asuna waved, speeding off with a renewed burst of energy.

All he could do was watch in amazement.

"_That girl is one in a million."_

(…♥…)

After a night's worth of rest, Negi yawned and rubbed his eyes before shuffling his way towards the end of the lower bunk. Fortunately, thanks to Konoka's care and patience, his swollen cheek had lowered considerably, now resembling just a small red mark. He stretched as much as his petit body could handle, before gently wiggling the tips of his fingers. Though he looked adorable in his pyjamas, his hair looked like somebody ruffled it with a rake. Negi shivered slightly when his bare feet touched the solid cold floor.

A delightful aroma of fried breakfast filled the air. Slowly getting himself ready, Negi nearly floated towards the kitchen, where a vision of beauty masterly prepared a pair of eggs on a large frying pan.

"Morning Negi-sensei!" Konoka beamed with the most beautiful eye smile ever seen. Negi nearly blushed at the yellow apron she wore that read 'Kiss the Cook' on the front, with the dot on the 'i' resembling a cute red heart.

"Morning… Konoka-san." Negi slowly replied, still yawning as he stood over the cooking equipment.

Marvelling at the food, Negi walked for a few seconds before sitting delicately on the couch. He offered more than once to help Konoka with anything, but she politely declined.

On a large stool a few metres away was a rather old fashioned fifteen inch television. It used to belong to the dean himself, but he had no need of such devices, so generously offered it to her granddaughter instead.

Negi casually flipped through the channels, experiencing the very essence of Japanese entertainment. Watching the cartoons nearly caused his eyes to malfunction thanks to all the bright colours and flashing lights, so he decided to watch the news instead.

"**This is the Sunday update. Tragic news hits Mahora Town. A cloaked man believed to be in his eighties was promptly escorted to hospital last night. He died only two hours ago. So far the man's identity is unknown…"**

Negi opened in mouth in shock. For such news reaching his ears was nothing sort of unnerving, although his reaction was nothing compared to Konoka's. Without thinking, her frying pan fell off from her grasp, making a loud clanging sound as it made contact with the floor. Both hands were covering her mouth.

"I… I… I only saw him last night." She whimpered, now sitting adjacent to Negi. "He looked so cold… …why didn't I do anything?"

Her final few words were little more than squeaks of emotion. Negi instinctively put one arm around her, not knowing how to consol another, but trying his best nonetheless. Not before long the two of them gently wrapped themselves around each other, Konoka's tears fell gracefully into Negi's clothes.

"I'm sorry Konoka-san." Negi whispered, trying to soothe his words in a way Konoka did last night.

"It's not your fault Negi-sensei…" Konoka gently replied.

"But… I'm still sorry…"

The dark haired girl slowly looked up to Negi's level. They were so close that their hearts nearly melted into one. Ever so softly, Konoka traced her hand through his face. For Negi, it was a ticklish yet somewhat wondrous feeling, especially for someone so young.

"Konoka-san… what are you doing?"

"I… don't know…"

"You're… close…"

"Mmm-hmm…"

"Um…"

"…"

"**I'M BACK!" **Asuna yelled as she blasted through the door with rigorous force. Taking three massive strides, Asuna leapt backwards into the centre of the couch, sandwiching herself between Konoka and Negi. "Right! What's on telly… crap, crap… crap… crap… … crap… crap…"

Remote control in hand, Asuna cycled through the entire channel listing five times before she realised the silence around her. She didn't need a thermometer to notice the temperature had increased considerably. Like a spy, Asuna shifted her eyes left and right, catching glimpses of her ever so quiet roommates.

"Say… you're faces look awfully red." Asuna wondered, pausing her channel surfing for the time being. "Anything… happen when I was away…?"

Instantly, Negi and Konoka tightly closed their eyes, shaking their heads in unison.

"_Okaaay."_ Asuna thought to herself.

The door opened again and this time it was Ayaka, who made her usual flowery entrance, along with her roommates Natsumi and Chizuru.

"Good morning everyone, mind if we watch Roses Delight on telly?" Ayaka asked. She then stared in Negi's direction, which transformed her eyes into big shiny crystalline orbs.

Negi managed a nervous smile.

"NEGI-SENSEI!" She spoke, a little too overjoyed for comfort. Her hands were now holding Negi's, not daring to let go for a second. "Negi-sensei! Your lesson on Friday was most inspiring! I've done all your homework, and I've done extra work on top of that as well! And I finished all the projects… you know… the ones that were supposed to be completed for next month, but I enjoyed it so much I decided to finish before everyone else!"

Negi was completely lost for words.

Suddenly the cheerleader trio burst into the scene. Even though it was a Sunday, they were still wearing their cheerleader outfit, complete with brightly coloured pompoms and everything. It was rumoured one time that they actually go to sleep with these outfits on.

"Hey everyone! Hey Negi-sensei!" They all shouted at once, waving their pompoms around in crazy random formations. "We wanna watch Beverly Hills 90702.5!"

However, one cheerleader in particular looked at Negi with some concern. Whilst all the other girls (except Asuna) were naturally excited to see the boy teacher, Shiina took on a more sophisticated role, a characteristic very unlike her.

"Hey Negi-sensei… um… how is Chisame-chan doing?" She asked, making the other two cheerleaders narrow their eyes in confusion.

Amongst the commotion, Asuna's eyes shifted a little towards Negi's direction.

"Oh… Chisame-san… Chisame-san just wants to have some time to herself." Negi replied with a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Figures. All that girl ever wants is privacy." Misa added, and Madoka simply nodded. Although Shiina let the conversation finish, she still didn't feel Negi's answer was a satisfactory one.

Two minutes passed by and Asuna's room had not only consisted of the cheerleaders, Ayaka, Chizuru and Natsumi, but now over twenty other girls as well.

If it wasn't obvious by now, this was the only room that consisted of a television set.

"Oh! I hope I've got enough food for everyone." Konoka said to herself, rushing to prepare multiple sets of sandwiches and other snacks. "Oh no! I forgot about sensei's eggs!"

Eight girls crammed themselves in the couch whilst the remainder hovered behind them.

"Come on! The gymnastics semis will be on in five minutes!" Makie argued.

"We wanna see Yu-gi-oh!" Complained the twins.

"Um… um… um um um umumum…" Nodoka stuttered, embarrassed that she was squeezed next to Negi to the point where she was nearly sitting on top of him. This could have been the result of Haruna's rather forceful shoulder barges.

"Come on Nodoka-chan! Don't be shy! Get real close!" Haruna grinned with a mad possessed look in her eyes.

"…" said Yue, drinking a small carton of liquorice and prune juice.

"How about Pokémon? I hear today's episode Misty faces a really powerful water trainer." Akira suggested.

Everyone looked at Akira.

"Never mind."

"Hey we're watching Roses Delight!" Ayaka complained. "I was here first y'know!"

"Well… we were second!" Madoka shot back, somewhat lamely.

"That doesn't mean anything!" Natsumi stated the obvious.

"Hey! The twenty four hour cooking show is on!" Yotsuba stated.

"Well duh! Probably because it's on, like, twenty four hours a day?" Misa rolled her eyes.

"OH NO! WE'RE OUT OF CHEESE!" Konoka screamed, dashing around with her hands pressed on her face.

The commotion could last forever…

(…♥…)

Outside the sky was a rather dull grey colour, darkening as the clouds prepared to unleash the heavens below them. Soon afterwards a drizzle, followed by a downpour rained loudly onto the roof of the academy. Despite the promising morning, it looked as though today was a day to stay indoors.

During the late afternoon, Konoka, Asuna and Negi were finally left in their own room again, possibly due to Asuna completely losing it and telling everyone to leave in a rather ungraceful manner.

"…come on Asuna-san! You have your book project tomorrow! You have to focus and read! And read! And focus!" Negi repeatedly reminded the tomboy, waving his pen around like a composer.

Konoka giggled. "Teehee! Sensei seems to be motivated today!"

"Probably because he had Nodoka's butt on his lap most of the morning…" Asuna grumbled under her book.

"Huh? Oh… haha! Anyway! Asuna-san let's see how your reading has come along." Negi continued, trying to erase that awkward memory in his head.

Tired but willing, Asuna grudgingly complied, flipping over to the required pages. The text book contained shortened versions of many well known stories. The one Asuna was currently trying to read was about a young man named David and a menacing giant known as Goliath…

"The ker…k-ker…"

"King." Negi corrected.

"The king d…dr…"

"Dressed."

"Dressed. The king dressed Da… Da…"

"David."

"David… David… Konoka! Stop looking at me like that! Ahem… the king dr… dressed David in… battle? Battle armour… and har… ha…"

"Handed."

"Handed him a ser-wer… sah…wah…ord…"

"Sword."

"Sword. Handed… him a sword."

(…♥…)

"…and so the mighty Goliath crashed to the ground, his head bleeding pr… profusely from the sudden impact of the hurled stone. Finally and without re-remorse, David unsheathed Goliath's sword and slain the giant. He stood victorious."

Still standing by her desk, Asuna fell silent, as did every other student in the class. With one hand pressed gently on his cheek, Negi found himself gazing on the one and only empty seat. Although Chisame preferred to be ignored, without her the whole room felt more… empty, like she was a missing piece of a puzzle.

It was evident that Negi's mind was completely occupied since Asuna's spoken English were almost on par with some of the higher ranked students. Compared to a few weeks ago, when she couldn't tell the difference between nouns and adverbs, this was a vast improvement.

"Negi? I've finished." Asuna softly added.

Hearing her voice, the numbness of Negi's arm almost gave way, nearly causing him to fall flat on his face.

"Heh sorry, sorry..." Negi laughed nervously, focusing back to reality. "(ahem) and the morale of that story is no matter how large or small you are, anyone is capable of overcoming even the toughest of challenges… thank you Asuna-san. That was… that was good."

Asuna promptly sat down.

"_Good?" _She thought as she crossed her arms. _"Good?! He was all over excited at my progress last night. What's with him?"_

Drumming her fingers on the desk, Asuna instinctively turned around.

"_No way… don't tell me he is still upset about her?"_

As soon as Konoka finished her reading, Negi cleared his throat before asking the next girl. He decided to select each girl randomly.

"Let's see… who wants to go next?" Negi asked himself. "How about… you Chisame-san?"

Confused whispers echoed throughout the classroom. Upon a second of realisation, Negi's throat became extremely dry.

(…♥…)

By the time the lessons finished, Asuna simply had enough. She felt she was too easy going with Chisame two days ago, but to remain in isolation from everyone else was just too much for the orange haired girl to take.

Again and again, Asuna banged on Chisame's door as loudly as her fists could bare. Her relentlessness caused Konoka, Negi and many of her other classmates to approach the hallway, all of them looking on in a deeply concerned way. There was also a brief moment of Negi pleading Asuna to stop, but she wasn't going to have any of it. Asuna didn't care if Chisame was sick or otherwise. In her eyes she needed to be punished, or at the very least, have an explanation ready.

Slow footsteps approached the angry girl. Only Asuna was unaware that Takamichi had arrived at the scene.

All of a sudden, Asuna felt shivers down her spine. The strong but gentle hand of her former teacher softly placed itself on her shoulder and stayed there for quite some time. Asuna froze for a few seconds before turning around to stare at the calm and collected face of the man she knew all too well. His sleepy eyes, the misplaced stubble and that warm smile. Even though she remembered every fine detail, Asuna was still unprepared to see him this close. One look at him was enough to turn Asuna's face into cooked beetroot.

He never said a word, but Takamichi's body language was enough to know that he was in charge of the situation. Asuna gulped and took a wide step backwards. Instinctively, so did everyone else.

With the palm of his hand, Takamichi pushed the door with considerable force, instantly breaking the locks on the other side.

Naturally the girls were in a complete state of shock. Negi tried to assure his class that everything was going to be alright, but deep down he was worried sick.

Takamichi and the others were only greeted by the wind drafting through the open window, obviously suggesting Chisame's sudden disappearance. With the exception of her rucksack, everything was cast to one side, as if nothing else mattered to her.

Takamichi turned around to face Negi. He was never one to lose his composure, but this time his eyes had the look that commanded absolute attention.

"Negi. Tell your students to go back in their rooms. I will inform the dean at once."


	11. Chapter 11

_Author: Hmm… I guess I threw reality into a brick wall with this one. There's one more chapter to go and then this story is done. Thanks for everyone's feedback and support. Rob._

…

…

**Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl**

**A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie**

…

_**Chapter 11**_

(…♥…)

She ran, hoping tomorrow would never come.

Whenever she had a moment to herself, she would pause to catch her breath, but as soon as she regained the slightest of energies she ran again. Finally, Chisame stopped by the very place her troubles occurred. The numerous benches, the neon letters on the large display unit and the train tracks just several feet away from her.

Chisame was heavily dressed, wearing a thick jumper, jeans, even a woolly hat just to doubly check that no one would find her. Her rucksack, now slung near her feet contained everything her alter ego wore. There was no way in hell she would reveal those kind of secrets out in the open, especially to her class.

A train appeared with lightning speed, muting all other sounds for a few seconds. Chisame didn't make any reaction whatsoever, focusing on her own train of thoughts instead. The sky darkened as she retraced her memories since meeting that 'lost child' on the train. Everything just happened so fast. Him sitting next to her. Him tutoring her. Him _sleeping _with her. Plus of course that smell.

Even so, the second she laid her hand on his face, Chisame instantly realised the maliciousness of her actions. A monster. Inhuman. Pathetic.

At this stage she had two available options, and in her mind neither of them felt like the correct path.

The first choice was to leave, plain and simple. Her train, her one way ticket out of here and back home, where she could put everything aside. She would have some explaining to do with her parents, but that didn't seem to be the least of Chisame's worries. She just wanted to escape. From all those crazy girls in her class. From her teacher. From herself.

The second choice was to go back. Chisame swallowed a large lump in her throat as she evaluated this possible predicament. Detention until the next grade had to be a certainty. All the girls would shun her, hate her for what she had done. Irony engulfed her. Chisame _wanted _to be an outcast. Now she was dead afraid of being treated like one.

It was a case of facing her demons, or running away from this gnawing guilt.

Her train finally arrived, slowing to an eventual standstill. She felt her jacket pockets, rustling her paper white ticket. The bench, the train and the short distance between. All she had to do was stand up, walk a few feet and get on board… and it would be all over.

Chisame lowered her head, still deep in thought. Though the train was almost empty, Chisame imagined many eyes fixated at her. It was almost as if everyone she knew stood by and awaited for her once in a lifetime decision. The ambience surrounding her was silent and nerving.

After much time the train departed, disappearing from sight.

(…♥…)

"Well…?"

"No answer."

"Well don't just sit there try again."

The dean lifted his head slightly, as if he was deep in meditation. He slowly but repeatedly stroked his long white beard.

"Shizuna-san. We are going around in circles." He calmly spoke, clasping his hands in a prayer.

The mentioned woman slammed her hand down with amazing authority. The once cheerful young lady now had deep cracks in her confidence, taking every ounce of frustration she had on the old man, the very man who was capable of firing such people in a blink of an eye. Shizuna was not afraid of expressing her feelings at this stage. Tears formed and flowed gracefully down her face. It looked as though Chisame was not the only one stricken with guilt. In fact, this evening had twisted her role as a counsellor, since now she was the one needing help.

"It's all my fault." She cried, gently dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief. "Every day Chisame was cooped up in her room. All I wanted her was to socialise with other people. I didn't know it would end up like… like this."

Just when she was about to take her emotions to the next level, a hand gently placed onto her shoulder, the same hand that caused Asuna's outburst to stop in an instant. Even for a woman much older, it nonetheless had the same effect.

"We'll find her." Takamichi assured, her hand still clasped on Shizuna's shoulder. The dean simply nodded.

Just then, the office door blasted open, the sound causing the group of three to turn their heads at once.

Negi commanded the total attention of everyone in the room.

(…♥…)

The train vanished into the distance, leaving a certain girl by herself.

Chisame took off her glasses to wipe away the tears that refused to go away.

"Someone help me." She whimpered quietly to herself. "Please…"

Despite the bulky clothing she wore, Chisame felt completely defenceless as the cold air travelled straight through her body. She quickly cuddled herself, but the wind was merciless.

"_What's your name?"_

"Chisame Hasegawa."

"_Are you… alone…?"_

Chisame tightened her lips. She was certain her conscious was playing mind games with her but she complied nonetheless.

"Yeah." She admitted as the last tear fell to her cheek. "Guess I am."

"_Alone as in… no friends…?"_

"Yes… as in no friends."

"_That must be hard."_

"No… not really. I'm kind of used to it by now."

Although she felt embarrassed talking to herself, she felt the burden of guilt gradually fading away.

"One person… one boy tried to be my friend, but I just didn't realise it at the time. Maybe… (sigh) maybe I was so used to being alone I didn't want anyone around me. I mean come on, who the hell would want to spend time with someone wearing… wearing a fake purple wig for crying out loud?"

The trinket of tears started to form again. Each spoken word was harder for her to say.

"I don't want to be alone." She assured herself.

"_I've been alone for a while too. Maybe… we can be friends…?"_

"Huh?"

Instinctively, Chisame quickly turned to the right. As expected there was nobody around, but the cold air she once felt vanished completely. Not giving in to her imagination, Chisame bolted upright and turned around full circle. To her relief nobody was present, although she could have sworn somebody had been sitting next to her all along…

(…♥…)

The three adults all looked at the boy teacher. Nervous, yet determined, Negi closed his eyes for a second before speaking.

"I want to find Chisame-chan." He demanded, making sure his voice was as serious as possible. However, cracks were shown on his confidence as he began to talk about the reasons why she possibly left in the first place. "I… I should have said something earlier. I should have left Chisame-chan to her privacy more often. And… and about those beetles? (gulp) It was me. I started it all. It was me! It's my fault the twins had nowhere to stay! And I bought that syrup instead of chocolate milk too! Okay? Please! It's my fault and I really want to find her…"

"_Chisame…chan is it?" _Takamichi wondered, cocking an eyebrow.

"Understood. You are free to locate her by any means necessary." Takamichi nodded, not missing a beat. The dean agreed wholeheartedly. As the boy teacher bowed and exited the scene with all haste, Shizuna felt the need to express her emotions again.

"You… you can't just send him alone! What were you two thinking?!"

This time Takamichi placed both hands on her shoulders, looking at her straight in the eye. His aura overflowed with absolute confidence, causing the blonde woman to melt under his appearance.

"Trust me. He _will _find her."

(…♥…)

Negi forgot one important ingredient. His wooden staff… next to his rucksack, last seen in Asuna's and Konoka's room.

Negi barged in, silently praying that Asuna would be wearing something more than just bunny rabbit or daisy patterned underpants. Fortunately she was.

"Oh, um hey!" He spoke to them nervously, grasping his staff with superb reflexes. "Ijustneedtoborrowthisseeya!"

In a cloud of smoke he rushed back to the halls again, leaving the two girls with a giant question mark hovering above them.

(…♥…)

A restaurant nearby the train station was still open during the early evening. The place was well known for selling a wide variety of food and drink, even western style dishes. Naturally this attracted many customers. Chisame found herself very lucky that she found herself a seat, much less finding a seat that drew the least attention from her. The commotion of teenagers talking, straws being slurped and people ordering their food would have annoyed Chisame to no end, but she elected to treat this evening as if she was the only one there.

As Chisame patiently waited for her food, the girl decided on her fatal choice… to return to the academy after all. Afraid yet determined, Chisame would boldly apologise and explain everything. Even though she thought nobody cared for her, she began to feel the guilt making an unpleasant return.

"I'm sorry sensei." She whispered, staring idly at her feet.

Another few minutes of waiting and her food finally arrived, all displayed rather nicely on a large, plastic tray. The attractive waitress smiled at Chisame, bowing before leaving her to the meal. Chisame never was fond of beautiful, kind hearted women because of the painful truth that she had neither of those qualities. Despite her inside ignorance, Chisame returned the smile. She couldn't even remember the last time she was nice to anybody, well except during those 'Chiu hours', but it's not like those fans were right beside her.

Ignoring all thoughts and feelings, Chisame paid more attention to her empty stomach. Not eating properly for the past couple of days made her absolutely famished. Her mouth nearly drooled from the food she ordered. To most people it looked like a western style half-pounder cheeseburger, a generous potion of chips and a tall glass of lemonade. To Chisame, it looked like heaven.

Losing every aspect of feminine dignity, Chisame took several deep bites of the burger, her stomach beginning to growl with each swallowed mouthful. It had to be some kind of personal record; the burger was devoured in a matter of minutes and the chips didn't stand a chance.

"_God! Was I that hungry?!" _She nearly gasped, scarcely believing the empty plate. The drink was all that remained.

She shot a glance at her watch whilst simultaneously tilting the glass with the other hand. Without thinking she drunk the contents halfway before abruptly coughing, spilling some of the liquid from her mouth. The last time she checked, lemonade was not supposed to contain traces of alcohol…

"_Hey! What the hell? This isn't what I ordered!" _Chisame complained to herself. _"This is…! This… what is this stuff?"_

From the far end of another corner, somebody else had made a complaint to the same waitress who served Chisame earlier on. Apparently he ordered a certain drink and received something cold and fizzy instead. Chisame was still busy experiencing with this… unknown taste. Lightly closing her eyes, Chisame gulped down the remaining half. The poor girl never knew for a second that she laid her lips on the adult equivalent of luxury. The sake slid down her throat like honey, and its potency ventured circles around Chisame's mind.

"_Why do I feel light-headed all of a sudden…? Did… did someone drug my drink?" _She wondered, clearly confused.

The back of her head rung loudly, telling her she had to go back to the academy. Her legs wobbled like jelly the moment she stood up, but Chisame quickly retained herself.

"_Okay Chisame you can do this. You're just a little dizzy that's all. Just ten paces and you will be outside in no time. Just take it easy." _She assured herself.

She took three steps and fell hard on her butt.

Fortunately a blonde haired boy her age offered a hand to help, which Chisame all but gratefully accepted. She felt a tad nervous, however, as he looked at her face for some time.

"Sorry, do I know you?" Chisame asked bluntly, getting right to the point.

At once the boy snapped back to reality. "Huh? Oh? Sorry. It's just that… your face looks really familiar… anyway sorry for staring."

Chisame watched as the boy walked out of the restaurant. Her right hand softly touched her face.

"_Does he think I'm… her?"_

As she thought of this, the volume of the room had just increased ten fold, possibly due to the after effects of the drink. She slowly turned full circle, listening intently to every minor and major conversation around her. Workmen, groups of teenagers, and even a few elderly couples were talking about the same topic.

"Hey guys! Did you take the Chiu test?"

"Oh, like sure! I got a B rank!"

"Oh come on! That Chiu test thing is so two weeks ago!"

"Yeah she hasn't updated in a while…"

And from the other side of the room…

"That Chiu idol is nothing but a bad influence…"

"Oh come now it's nothing harmful."

"Anyone can become famous on the internet."

"Chiu is not just anyone!"

Every table. Every person. Every discussion. All about the internet idol…

"_Well if they like talking about me, wait 'till they see me!" _Chisame thought with a menacing grin. Leaving the tray on the table, she slung her rucksack and nearly sprinted for the ladies room.

(…♥…)

To her excitement the room was completely empty. Clearly still under the effects, Chisame switched clothes in a blink of an eye. To her it was like the biggest adrenaline rush she ever experienced.

"_Purple wig? Check. Fantastically flawless emerald contact lenses? Check? Earrings… sailor moon outfit… plimsolls… all check."_

(…♥…)

With renewed energy, Chisame karate kicked the door wide open, her sheer loudness demanded everyone's attention.

"Hey guys and girls! It's me! Chiu! The number one net idol in all of Japan!" She chirped with a wink, waving a two fingered victory sign to everyone.

The ten second silence that followed felt like it could last forever.

Chisame began to shake nervously, not quite realising the giant sized mistake she just made. At last the silence turned into confused whispers… and then, all of a sudden, it started. The way everyone gathered around her was similar to the way all the classmates greeted Negi. The only exception in this case was that the outer layer of people all scrambled for their mobile phones, all ringing or text messaging their closest friends, brothers, sisters, just about anyone who was on their call list.

At this point, all of Chisame's joyfulness had been shattered. Her 'fans', mostly a combination of boys and girls her age, were all frantically around her. Some of the modest ones were waving their autograph books (or napkins), whilst some of the less modest ones were trying to grab parts of her clothing. One guy in particular succeeded in fondling one of her breasts, causing Chisame to blush furiously in anger and in humiliation.

"You… you pig!" She screeched, delivering a strong kick straight into the pervert's lower modesty.

Wasting no further time, she darted straight outside, pushing anyone and everyone in her way. Her back was leant across the door, wiping away the sweat that had dripped profusely from her face. Chisame mentally counted to three before running like the wind, desperately escaping out of harms way…

(…♥…)

As he guided his staff through the dark clouds, Negi completely ignored the wonders of the sky as he focused on his one and true goal.

"Please be okay Chisame-chan…" He thought aloud. "…please…"

Although the weather was calm, Negi felt sudden chills down to the bone. Someone… or something was drawing close to him.

"_Over there!" _A voice called out.

"Who… what are you!?" Negi replied, astonishment coming over him as he stared face to face with an ethereal image of a young girl, floating with the steady wind.

"_Please follow me!" _The ghost beckoned, moving with such speed that Negi nearly lost her in sight.

(…♥…)

Pandemonium broke out.

Wherever Chisame ran there was a group of hungry fans waiting for her, begging just to get close to the internet queen. She quickly found herself trapped in the dead centre of town, where the circle of people steadily closed into her. Chisame's desperate attempts to scream only resulted in muffled squeaks. She was too scared to move.

To add to the calamity, several cars, and even a shiny black limousine were all parked in a rather untidy manner. The moment the vehicles stopped, another barrage of people exploded into the scene, the chorus of noises increasing considerably. There was also a couple of middle aged, smartly dressed women who appeared to be from some leading girl magazine company. Like zombies, they all tried to grab hold of her, one managing to rip off the right sleeve of her sailor uniform. Everyone was so occupied with Chisame that none of them noticed a small boy descending from the sky.

Negi looked at the surrounding commotion the moment he withdrew his staff, slowly turning his gaze towards the purple haired damsel in distress. Her exposed arm still had those faint but visible bruises Negi caused her during the World Tree incident. One look of that injury was enough to know the true girl behind the spotlight. He took one nervous gulp and ran headstrong towards the ravenous crowd.

Unfortunately, what Negi intended to do had the complete opposite result, instead finding himself being pushed back even further than before. Letting his emotions overrun his mind, he tried the same strategy again, this time using more stamina and strength. He ran several feet before a crazed male fan grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"Get out'da way you fucking kid." He sneered, viciously attacking him with a straight punch across his face. Negi found himself brutally flung to the ground. His glasses fell from his head and shattered the moment they made contact.

Chisame's eyes widened with fright. Everyone and the violent voices surrounding her disappeared. She watched Negi groaning in agony. She tried desperately to reach him, but every time she moved Chisame was thrown back into the spotlight. She couldn't help but surrender herself to the hungry mob.

Negi very slowly rose to his feet, instinctively feeling the blood trickle out of his jaw. The pain was overwhelming, yet it sparked a fire deep down inside. A type of fire even he did not know exist.

He whispered something. Something untranslatable.

A visible wind travelled through his right arm…

The wind constantly swirled around…

It was only a matter of seconds before his arm was completely consumed by a living cyclone.

The fire continued to passionately blaze inside his eyes.

With one tremendous battle cry, Negi rushed to the parked limousine and attacked the vehicle with everything he got. This instantly got everyone's attention as the limousine spun rapidly high into the sky before crashing like a meteor in exactly the same place. Thankfully there were no passengers inside.

This evening Negi had made a habit of becoming the centre of attention, but this unpredictable and unnatural attack stopped the town dead in its tracks.

"Sen…sei?" Chisame gasped, her skin turning a distinctive pale colour. She watched him in awe, as did everyone else around her. What they all saw was more than just shocking… it was alien.

The boy stared straight to the ground, his hair overshadowing his features. Slowly he looked up, staring Chisame straight in the eyes. He mouthed the words 'do… not… move' very carefully.

Chisame's lips trembled as she nodded twice, wondering what else the boy enigma was capable of.

Whispering a few more words, the familiar, visible wind utterly consumed him. When the conjuration was complete, Negi metamorphosed into a living humanoid shadow. His eyes shone as bright as the moon. The wind around him changed into a swirling, spherical mass of white light.

Acting on instinct alone, Chisame tightly shut her eyes, bracing herself for the unexpected.

Then… it happened.

With the exception of one girl, blasts of pure energy struck every person, anything with wheels and anything else that dared to move. A brilliant white light filled the entire sky.

The chaos ended in a matter of seconds…

(…♥…)

When the dust settled, everyone fell unconsciously to the ground. By the time they would all wake up, they would probably wonder to themselves how they ended here in the first place. Such was the wonders of Negi's unorthodox powers…

The female spirit, who aided in finding Chisame, was nowhere to be seen.

Chisame cuddled herself as hard as she could. Her sailor moon outfit had effectively been torn to shreds, but that was the least of her concerns. Slowly her eyelids opened.

Chisame surveyed the scene. What was once a town of armageddon changed to an unsettling silence.

She stared directly at the boy, the one who ended her nightmarish ordeal. His outburst of fury took a gigantic toll on his body. Swaggering, his gaze slowly met Chisame's, managing just enough strength to form a weak smile around his face. Every word he spoke was filled with complete exhaustion.

"Looks… looks like I found you… Chisame…chan…"

With all his energy spent, Negi fell dramatically to his knees.

Everything around him… faded to black.

(…♥…)

Two girls stood on top of the tallest building, neither of them moved a muscle as they watched the scene unfold beneath them. One of the girls is petit in size, yet her appearance could intimidate anyone twice her own height. Her blonde hair was almost as long as her body, flowing violently when the wind made its presence. She was dressed in a black, gothic looking dress, which somehow managed to complement the girl's personality extremely well. The second girl was in fact an android, standing tall at nearly six foot. Her green hair flowed down to her back, and her triangular like ears seemingly acted like radar units. Maybe they _were _radar units.

The smaller girl had a miniature communications device attached to her right ear, crackling with the sound of someone very familiar.

"Eva-san. Any luck so far?" The voice spoke, becoming distorted from the wind.

Showing no emotion, Evangeline's eyes glared like a hawk as the brown haired girl ran to her saviour, holding him, not daring to let go.

"It appears Negi Springfield has found her." She replied, avoiding any kind of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Good. Report to the academy in five minutes."

The voice on the other end abruptly stopped.

"I hate being his errand girl." Evangeline muttered.

Upon saying those last words, the two girls swooped into the darkness, disappearing in a blink of an eye.


	12. Chapter 12

_Author: It's done! After twelve chapters the story has come to a close. For everyone that has read my story, I hope the ending meets your expectations. Thanks for all the feedback and I'll see all you later. Rob._

…

…

****

Chiu! Diary of a Lonely Girl

A Negima Fanfiction story by RobDaZombie

…

**__**

Chapter 12

(…♥…)

Ako Izumi paced around the medical facility, double checking all the small, yet important details such as washing her hands and adjusting the room temperature. Ako had quite the interesting double role as a football captain for a junior boys school, as well as a part time nurse, though she was more of an apprentice than anything.

When she finished, the cyan haired girl looked expectedly at her teacher, who groaned slightly as he turned to the back of the bed. After a moment Negi's eyes opened very slowly, as if his eyelids were filled with lead. A weak smile appeared on his face when he tiredly stared at the young nurse, who greeting him with a warm smile.

"Ako-san…" He whispered, his voice barely reaching her ears.

"How are you feeling Negi-sensei?" Ako asked. She held her hands together as if she was eagerly waiting for his reply.

"Better… thank you…"

"I'm glad… um, listen can I get you anything? Something to drink?"

"No I'm alright."

"Hmm, your flannel's getting hot."

"Oh."

Ako gently removed the flannel from her teacher's forehead, soaking it into the cold tap water.

"You have recovered so much since last night. Everyone will be so pleased."

(…♥…)

Meanwhile, at the psychology facility, a certain blonde haired woman engaged a student with a series of questions.

"Your name?" Shizuna asked, sitting on her leather swivel chair. She had a notepad and pen in her hands, waiting to write down anything important.

Chisame, sitting on the couch opposite her, tilted her head in a slightly confused manner, thinking this was some kind of twisted joke. However the seriousness in Shizuna's eyes suggested otherwise.

"Chisame Hasegawa." She replied confidently.

"Do you have any hobbies? You know, interests in life?" The blonde pressed on, not missing a beat.

Again Chisame looked at Shizuna with curiosity, but Shizuna returned the gaze with a neutral expression.

"Well I like browsing the internet, playing computer games… I'm kinda addicted to computer games."

"Okay, good." Shizuna nodded.

Although her patience was fading, Chisame managed to retain her composure for the time being. She waited intently for her next question.

(…♥…)

"Come on Secchan! This looks like a nice spot!"

"Oj_o_u-sama, what about our mission?"

"Mission? (giggle) Silly Secchan! It's hardly a mission!"

The beautiful afternoon sunshine made a welcome presence in the busy town of Mahora. One Konoka Konoe particularly enjoyed the heat as she skipped happily alongside her companion, making sure her handbag was tightly in her grip. Casually walking next to her is Setsuna Sakurazaki, a girl with a somewhat quietly reserved attitude. Whereas Konoka took full advantage of the weather, wearing a cheerful yellow t-shirt, lime green shorts and sandals, Setsuna, for some reason found it comfortable to wear her school uniform, though her blazer was slung over her shoulder. In terms of personality and appearance, Konoka and Setsuna were as opposite as two sides of a coin. This was even resembled by the ice creams they held (Setsuna: vanilla, Konoka: every sweet flavour imaginable).

After walking a few paces, the two girls rested on one of the benches beside a quiet park, filled with multi-coloured flowers and other attractive wildlife. Konoka smiled cutely as she watched an overjoyed young boy and mother holding hands together, the boy waving some really cool looking action figure in his free hand. Setsuna paid more attention to the clouds in the sky, not a dark one in sight. Two clouds in particular almost looked like identical copies of her and the girl nearby. She gulped and blushed wildly as she watched the Konoka cloud slowly merge together with her fluffy counterpart. Quickly, the young swordswoman tried desperately to shake that awkward moment from her head.

Finishing their dessert, the two girls stared at the many gardens, both breathing out a lingering sigh. As a few birds gracefully flew into their nest high above a tree, Konoka decided to break the silence.

"I hope Negi-sensei is alright." She said quietly, her eyes widened as she spoke of the mentioned boy.

"I'm sure he will be fine." Setsuna replied, trying to maintain her strong, confident voice. "His small stature is a mask of a true warrior underneath."

Konoka's smile is now even broader than before. She always found her riddles difficult to translate, but her words were still warm and soothing to hear. The cheerful girl let out a tiny yawn as the sun and fresh air took a heavy toll on her.

"What about Chisame-chan?" She asked, her voice now reduced to near whispers.

Setsuna leaned on the bench, losing some of her usual composure. Like her, Chisame always put up a quiet front. "I… I don't know." She admitted, disappointed that she couldn't properly answer her friend.

As Konoka fell sound asleep on her shoulder, Setsuna recollected her memories of what occurred that fateful night…

(…♥…)

When she was certain no one was watching her, Setsuna ran silently to the World Tree whilst ignoring the strong, blustery wind. She casually leaned beside the bark, flicking open her mobile phone for further instructions. The timing couldn't have been more perfect as her phone bleeped a couple of times, signalling the text message she received.

****

'I will be here in five minutes :) - Konoka'

Setsuna quickly closed the phone. She shook nervously as she wondered why oj_o_u-sama would call her out at this time of night. Her eyes widened as she gazed upon the wonders of the massive tree in front of her.

"The rumours have it whoever confesses their love by the World Tree will instantly have their wish granted. Does ojou-sama know about this… legacy? Does she have the same feelings I do?"

She lowered her head, trying to calculate what was going through her mind.

"Every time I think about her… I get… I get butterflies in my stomach…"

Her idle musings abruptly stopped as she focused on an object… or rather, a part of an object. As the swordswoman carefully picked up and examined the broken piece, she noticed it was some kind of device. Although she was very 'low-key' when it came to technology, she knew that a certain girl used to carry this equipment wherever she walked.

Setsuna pushed her memory into a difficult situation, wondering how Chisame wanted to leave the academy altogether. Obviously it involved her now broken computer, but was there anymore reasoning beyond this?

"There always seems to be a… shadowed anger within her… perhaps this anger finally got the better of her…"

"Secchan! You're here!"

The mentioned girl spun round to face her friend, feeling ashamed to have been caught off guard. Much to her surprise (or disappointment) her roommate Asuna and the rest of the library club were also present and accounted for. The thick brown rope wrapped around Asuna's arm suggested their obvious method of escape. Out of the fearless five, Haruna was clearly the only one taking this whole 'mission' thing a little too seriously, probably due to the camouflaged outfit, black laced boots and army helmet that she wore. The whacky manga artist greeted the swordswoman with a salute which she probably practiced for hours. Setsuna returned the gesture with a nervous wave.

"So… why are we here…?" Setsuna asked, not wasting any time for small talk.

"To help find Chisame-chan and Negi-sensei of course!" Konoka chirped.

Asuna nodded with determination. "We figured Negi left us to try and find her, but knowing that dimwit, he's probably got himself lost as well."

"In other words… THIS IS A DOUBLE DONKEY SEARCH PARTY!" Haruna shouted as she raised a fist in utmost glory. Yue and Nodoka covered her mouth to prevent her ever talking again.

"But we have no need to worry about anything now!" Konoka added. "After all, with Secchan around we would locate them in record timing!"

Setsuna promptly cleared her throat, obviously embarrassed from oj_o_u-sama and her kind words. "Very well. I shall aid you in this task."

Konoka displayed a smile that showed her honest appreciation.

"I remember when we were just eight years old. Remember that night I lost that silver necklace my father had gave me for my birthday? Even when I was asleep you were so determined to find it for me, even through that unforgiving storm. I would never forget the night you found my necklace for me Secchan. You are the nicest person I have ever met…"

"Shouldn't we go looking for them?" Yue stated the obvious, her words striking the two dark haired girls back to reality.

"Right! Let's go already!" Asuna finished.

The group ran a total of twenty paces before abruptly stopping, as did a certain net-idol who took much needed deep breaths before sinking one knee to the ground.

The ambience was unsettling.

Only a few feet away, Chisame felt like she wanted to collapse from complete exhaustion, carrying the tired teacher as well as his staff and her rucksack. Asuna and Nodoka didn't waste any time to take Negi into their care, whilst Konoka and Haruna helped Chisame from retaining her balance.

Yue was the only one to draw up a conclusion as she finished the remainder of her drink.

"Mission accomplished… I guess."

(…♥…)

Emitting a light groan from her mouth, Setsuna flickered her eyelids open, the warm light making a gracious return to her face. Shaking off her slumber, the swordswoman realised her friend was still using her arm as a pillow, whispering in a harmonious tone whilst dreaming.

"… vanilla… coconut… cherry… chocolate frosting…"

Setsuna gently shook Konoka out of her trance. "Oj_o_u-sama! Please wake up!"

Like a scene out of sleeping beauty, Konoka blinked once before realising she was face to face with a rather worried looking Setsuna. "Huh? Strawberry Secchan?"

"Quick! The present! We don't have much time left!"

The way Konoka instantly brightened up was almost scary.

"Oh right! Follow me!" She said, grabbing Setsuna by the hand before the two whisked themselves away.

(…♥…)

"Chisame-san, I want to ask you… how well do you get along with your classmates?"

"Um fine thanks…" Chisame answered, a little too fast for the counsellors liking.

Shizuna looked at her expectantly. She knew deep down inside her heart, Chisame was a troubled, frightened girl that could break down any given moment.

"…well actually… I don't re-really g-get along with… … um, no one." The girl corrected herself, afraid of speaking the truth. This in turn earned a smile of relief from the blonde woman. As a matter of fact, Chisame also found herself relaxing.

Shizuna took a deep breath and wiped the slate clean, starting with a fresh set of questions.

"Chisame-san…" She said, looking strongly at the girl's eyes.

Chisame blinked twice in surprise. It looked as though Shizuna had undergone a whole new emotional makeover.

"…are there any girls… in particular that bother you?"

The girl groaned quietly. _"Oh great. She make me feel like I've been bullied in kindergarten…"_

"I have an idea…" Shizuna suggested. "…I will say a name of a certain girl in class, and you can describe to me how you think she behaves. Like… what are your initial reactions every time you see her."

"Okaaay." Chisame replied, understandably nervous. _"Crunch time…"_

The blonde woman contemplated her thoughts for a short while. "Akira Okochi."

"…Quiet." Chisame admitted. "Seems very calm… like Zazie-san I suppose only without the wei… interesting makeup. Nice person I guess… when you think about it Yotsuba is also… um nice… you know the way she offers her free cake samples to everyone…"

Shizuna nodded, delicately raising a hand that signalled Chisame to stop speaking. "Okay… it seems like you discussed three girls already…"

"Sorry."

"No… no problem at all… _she seems to respect the less disruptive girls. I must have been blind to miss that…"_

Shizuna tapped her pen on her lips before deciding on some girls with more of a 'reputation'.

"Asuna Kagurazaka."

Chisame thought long and hard about the temperamental redhead. The memory in which she relentlessly banged her door wasn't exactly pleasant to say the least. Of course the way Chisame returned the favour wasn't quite kind hearted either…

"I guess she's kinda… like me?" Chisame replied, unsure at her choice of words. "We both get angry at the same stuff… although she tends to speak her mind whilst I… I keep my opinions to myself."

Shizuna seemed genuinely pleased at the progress so far. "Haruna Saotome."

From the way Chisame reacted, it looked as though she ran straight into a brick wall. The truth that the manga artist would secretly listen intently to other conversations, only to massively blow them out of proportion was more than a mere understatement.

Chisame had to breathe in before talking about Haruna.

"Loud… annoying… really, _really _annoying… always in your face… no offence to her, but she needs to do everyone a favour and stop talking. Permanently."

Shizuna could feel the hot anger emitting from her. _"…and to think she had all this bottled up… sorry Chisame-san but I have to continue… please… don't hold back…"_

"Ayaka Yukihiro."

No pause this time.

"Ugh! She's a friggin' cow!"

Chisame finally cracked.

If her voice would of been any louder, Shizuna would have been thrown to the far end of her room. Somewhat surprised by Chisame's recent outburst, Shizuna simply looked at the floor, nodded and promptly lifted herself off her chair.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." Shizuna softly said before exiting the facility.

Chisame's lips started to tremble. The moment the door slammed shut was when the room temperature dropped in an instant. It was that feeling of being alone again. Alone… and empty.

Her knees knocked together as she contemplated what the counsellor had in store for her.

"Oh no… I've done it now… she's going to move me to another college for sure… no… it could be that she is going to put me back a year… or two… I'm going to be thrown out… my parents are going to kill me… no… no I don't want this…"

It was only a short while before Shizuna entered the room again, but to Chisame it felt like forever. To her surprise, Shizuna moved her leather chair and sat herself close to the girl. Shizuna chose to say nothing but instead offered Chisame a small collection of photographs.

Photographs of Shizuna's memories.

One by one Chisame thumbed through the pictures. They resembled a sort of timeline, starting when Shizuna was taking her first steps right through to her days at school. Well except the photo in the middle that showed her wearing a red bikini two sizes smaller than her bust, which was only taken last summer. Before Chisame could stare at her feminine figure a little longer, Shizuna cleared her throat and promptly removed that photo, storing it quickly in her inside jacket pocket. Other than that little incident, Chisame took in every fine detail of each picture. She was genuinely interested, since Shizuna's personality was a perfect reflection of a certain somebody…

The final photo brought a feeling of nostalgia for Shizuna.

"This is Mahora Academy when you were my age." Chisame realised.

"Bet you can't find me." Shizuna challenged, folding her arms.

Chisame looked thoroughly through the school photo. Like 3A, Shizuna's class had nearly thirty students, and each girl looked as mischievous and excited as the next. Well… with the exception of one…

The curious girl traced her finger in an attempt to find her. All she had to do was locate the girl with the long blonde hair but after a minute she had no such luck.

"Did you dye your hair?" Chisame asked, earning a small giggle from Shizuna.

"Oh goodness no." She grinned, pointing at the lower right corner of the photo.

Chisame's eyes widened. There she was. Teenage Shizuna. In all her glory.

Out of everyone there, Shizuna was the only one who looked away from the photographer. The way she had her hands in her pockets suggested she had that 'I couldn't care less attitude.' that matched Chisame in every way imaginable. Her hair was only neck length in height, and the top of her head was mostly concealed by a dull green cap. In addition she was wearing these glasses which, again, looked just like Chisame's; large, rounded and with thick lenses that shielded the top half of her face. Her appearance looked as though she wanted to just disappear from the photo altogether.

Shizuna leaned to the arm of her chair and sighed, not afraid of showing her emotions. She instinctively felt the slender gold ring placed on her index finger. "One time… I thought not even the whole world could ever change me… but one person entered my life and did just that."

Chisame meekly looked at the blonde, not quite understanding her words.

Shizuna looked outside the open window, smiling as she watched a class sized social gathering take place, just outside the academy. She cleared her throat and tried to make her voice sound as formal as possible.

"Okay I think we're done for today. Same time tomorrow okay for you?"

"…sure." Chisame replied.

"Good. Oh and by the way, there's a surprise waiting for you outside."

Frowning, Chisame slowly walked out of the facility, bidding Shizuna goodbye as she left. When the door closed, Shizuna smiled at the school photo again. Her eyes were especially focused on the teacher standing beside the teenage version of her. He was in his early twenties, had dark short hair, and a strong, relaxed looking physique.

_"He should shave more often…" _She wondered, as her mind drifted away into the past.

(…♥…)

The cautious girl carefully opened the main entrance door, slowly revealing the incredible sunlight which reflected off her glasses. She took one bold step into the outside world and was greeted with a wild collection of screams and cheers.

Chisame could scarcely believe her eyes.

Nearly every girl in class 3A stood around her in a semi-circular fashion, all very eager to see Chisame safe and sound. Standing from left to right were; Mana, Kaede, Fei Kū, Chizuru, Natsumi, the cheerleader trio, Ayaka, Asuna, Konoka, Setsuna (who was still blushing), Misora, Kazumi (who had her camcorder rolling), Akira, Yuna, Makie, the librarians, Satomi and Zazie. Chao and Yotsuba were placed inside the semi-circle of happiness, offering the bewildered Chisame a present of some sort, displayed on top of a silver tray.

Chisame's initial reaction was a welcome back cake, since it was from the prize-winning chef, but when she felt the edges of the unknown present she was second guessing herself. Little did she realise… the present was from everybody… and it wasn't exactly a cake…

Konoka clearly showed signs of nervousness as the cheering slowed to a quiet ambience. _"I hope you like it Chisame-chan…"_

Chisame examined the present carefully, part of her still wondering if it was a trap, revenge from the girls inflicted from her past behaviour. In a single hand motion, she slowly pulled off the large pink ribbon. No explosion of flour yet. So far so good. She then gently tore away the bright red packaging, starting slowly with the corners. However, as she revealed more of the present, Chisame begun shredding the remains of the paper as ungracefully as possible. When the final piece was lifted, Chisame was surprised beyond belief.

The sun shone brightly on her new laptop, casting a faint but visible reflection on her astonished face. The casing was displayed in a bright pink colour, and in the centre was a small, pretty blue heart. As she opened the gift, Chisame noticed this laptop wasn't purely for looks either. It was all state of the art technology, right down to the touch pad as well as all the necessary requirements such as incredible processor speeds, latest graphic cards and so on.

But best of all… the laptop came complete with a ten year warranty!

Words alone could not express the emotions Chisame was going through.

Makie was the first to dispel the silence. "We know your old laptop got damaged…"

"…so we all pitched in and bought you a new one!" Shiina added.

"Me and Chao-chan tried making a new computer…" Satomi explained. "…but…"

"…the idea kinda blew up in our face. Literally." Chao laughed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Hey! Let's not forget Secchan!" Konoka spoke cheerfully, wrapping herself around her friend's arm. "It was her idea in the first place!"

Setsuna blushed even more. "Well… you chose the laptop remember?"

"And that's not all!" Ayaka stepped in. "Whilst you were away, Chizuru-chan, Natsumi-chan and yours truly took the liberty to tidy up your room, which I'm sure you will find to your liking!"

Natsumi rolled her eyes. _"I hardly did much, since those two were so eager to do everything. I hope you like flowers…"_

Asuna was the last one to speak. She grinned and gave Chisame a winning thumbs up. "Good to have you back Chisame!"

Chisame looked at everyone. Every girl fixated at her. Wanting to make her happy, despite the fact she was hiding from them since day one. She tried to stand tall and proud, and she did so, remarkably well. Having friends… it seems… is the greatest blessing of them all.

"Thank you…. … Everyone. I…this… this is amazing. Thank you."

The entrance door swung wide open, producing a low creaking sound that caused Chisame to swiftly turn around. Ako was there, and standing next to her was a young boy, just recovered from his yesterday ordeal. Normally everyone would rush in and cause a giant commotion, but this time they all waited rather patiently.

"Sensei!" Chisame called out.

Negi shouted back, waving his arm frantically. "Chisame-chan!"

Negi and Chisame both sprinted to greet each other, but stopped suddenly when they realised they were less than a metre away. Their heads faced the ground, as a gentle breeze of cool air blew between them. It was clear that Negi felt nervous, but no where near as nervous as the girl in front of him.

Chisame found it very difficult to breathe, scraping the ground with the tip of her right shoe, looking for the right words to say. "Sensei…"

Negi only managed to stare at her ankles. "Chisame… chan…"

"Well… I just…"

"…um yeah… I… erm…"

"How are you feeling?" They both said together. The awkwardness between them was simply adorable.

Little did Chisame realise two pink haired girls had crept up behind her. The twins giggled to themselves before shoving the unsuspecting one straight into Negi's direction.

Chisame stumbled and lost her footing, whilst the teacher made some warped attempt to try and catch her before she fell. Unfortunately the teacher found himself plummeting backwards to the ground, the same time in which Chisame collided face first into Negi, accidentally crushing her lips upon his.

The two of them instantly recoiled in horror, blushing furiously in the process. Their eyes resembled giant swirl pools as they tried to figure out what the hell just happened. Naturally, the entire class all made choruses of cheers and yells, including the twins who tightly wrapped themselves around Chisame's legs.

There was only one girl outside who wasn't cheering.

Although Ayaka was smiling, the smile looked completely twisted… even unnatural. Her entire body turned pale blue as she watched the kiss, like she was experiencing death itself. "N-N-N-Negi-sensei?! And Ch-Chisame-san?! K-K-Kissing?!?"

"Yeah! Chisame-chan is the third person to kiss Negi-kun!" Fumika stated, punching the sky.

"Yeah! I kissed him first!" Fuuka grinned, causing an instant reaction from her twin.

"No! It was me! I kissed him first! You kissed him second!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Yuh-huh!"

Ayaka turned to face the twins, one head at a time. "Y-you t-two k-kissed sensei as well?!"

Yue felt the need to turn the chaos up by a notch. "Two days ago Nodoka-chan also kissed sensei."

"But y-you tripped me!" Nodoka protested.

"But it's still a kiss." Haruna added, possibly wanting to rub it in Ayaka's face more than anyone else. "Plus remember the weekend when you sat on Negi's lap? For a grand total of… thirty. **Eight**. **Minutes**? I think Nodoka-chan wins the award for making the most physical contact with sensei!"

On hearing the words 'physical' and 'contact', Nodoka fainted in an instant.

If Ayaka's neck could turn anymore, it would almost rotate to a full three hundred and sixty degrees. **"Quiet, innocent, library girl too?!?"**

"Well I kissed him whilst he was asleep!" Konoka smiled, feeling a little embarrassed herself. "It was just on the cheek though."

Ako, just by the entrance door, shyly raised her hand. "I kissed him on the arm because… um, it was bruised."

Ayaka's eyes turned into flaming balls of hell, whilst her face reached boiling point. Her extreme anger could put wild dragons to shame.

"ALL OF YOU KISSED NEGI-SENSEI! THAT MEANS… THAT MEANS I MUST KISS NEGI-SENSEI TOO!"

Managing to retain their composure, Chisame stood side by side with her teacher, watching a massive outbreak of jealously as everyone started to argue with everyone else. Things were getting out of hand when, once again, Asuna and Ayaka were testing each others strength.

Chisame couldn't help but giggle to herself as she watched the calamity unfold to greater proportions. "Come on sensei! Let's get out of here!"

"Right!" Negi agreed.

Holding hands, the two unlikely heroes made themselves scarce and ran like the wind back into the academy.

Things really were back to normal.

(…♥…)

From one of the higher rooms, Evangeline looked below and witnessed what she could describe as 'pointless'. She was now fed up of playing 'Go' with her android companion for the eighth time running.

Her voice drooled, as if she was consumed by darkness.

"Negi Springfield. One night… I will come for you…"

(…♥…)

Resting high atop the roof was Takamichi… and next to him was a rather mischievous looking ermine, standing in an upright position. The small white haired animal took a giant puff of his cigar as he lazily watched the crazy scene take place.

"Ha haaa! I never expected aniki… to be such a babe magnet!" He grinned to the older teacher.

Takamichi let out a low chuckle as his golden ring sparkled in the sunlight.

"Indeed."

(…♥…)

The hours blissfully flew by, though the memories of that fateful afternoon will last for an eternity.

…

During the silent night, a spirit in the form of a young girl eagerly peeked through a window. Although the curtains were drawn, there was an open space just wide enough for her ruby eyes to carefully observe the quiet ambience inside. Even for a ghost, her smile looked very warm and comforting. Satisfied, the spirit drifted away in the wind, eventually disappearing from sight.

The glowing screen was the only light that radiated the darkness.

Resting in her bed, and wearing her pokémon pyjamas, Chisame decided to experiment with her new present, installing all her programs both old and new, as well as catching up with the latest news and updates on the internet. She cringed every time she looked at the walls surrounding her room. Although Chisame deeply appreciated Ayaka and her gang tidying up the place, the wallpaper, filled completely with brightly coloured flowers, was enough to give anyone a seizure. To top things off, the thick, rich smell of perfume was also highly unnecessary.

Soundly sleeping next to her is Negi Springfield, the mysterious boy wizard. His left arm tightly cuddled itself around Chisame's stomach, forming an unbreakable bond until the next morning.

"I missed you Chiu-chan…" He whispered in his dreams.

A single tear trickled down her face as she watched the child drifting away to slumber. Her hand ever so gently stroked his hair, causing him to make the most adorable smile ever seen.

"I missed you too." She replied, nearly whispering herself.

Chisame found herself very difficult to remain awake, but before she closed her laptop there was one thing left to do…

(…♥…)

****

Thank you for using Electronic Diary V3.84!

Your Name is: Chisame Hasegawa

Your Password is: friendship

Entry Login: 000001

…

Dear Diary,

At last everything is back to normal. Except the wallpaper. That HAS to go. The new lap top definitely more than makes up for it… although… I don't feel I deserve this gift. I shunned everyone around me and they still wanted to make me happy. I have to return the favour to them at some point. Wonder what presents the girls would like?

Wow, I've never felt so… so excited before and it's not even the weekend yet!

Sensei, I just want to say thank you for everything. You have changed me. I am a much better person thanks to you. I really hope you can forgive me for all the grief I have caused you. I know you say things like 'that's okay' and 'don't worry about it' but I do worry about it. I don't want to lose this bond between us. I wouldn't know what to do if you left my side. I would feel so cold, empty and dark, similar to what I felt last night. I want to be with you as long as possible.

Speaking of last night, we kinda exposed our secrets didn't we? I mean… you're a wizard… that's not exactly small is it? Normally stuff like this would freak me out to no end… now I'm just kind of excepting it. I promise I will never expose your real identity. It's the very least I can do since you saved my life. In fact you almost sacrificed your life to save mine.

Sensei. I think I like you. I really care about you. Maybe when we get older… oh geez! I'm making myself blush… but in all seriousness… maybe one day I can confess my feelings for real, not just on computer. One day sensei I will confess my feelings for you.

Okay I'm starting to feel tired now so once again, this is Chisame Hasegawa signing off.

Goodnight everyone.

(-log off-)

…

Chisame leaned over to Negi and gently kissed him on his forehead.

Preparing herself for sleep, the girl secretly wished that this special night would last forever.

The End


End file.
